Los juegos del avatar: En llamas
by mrs. Isabella Salvatore
Summary: Mako y korra ahora son los vencedores del distrito doce, al ser reconocida como el avatar tiene que cumplir con ciertas expectativas. Sin querer ambos lograr inspirar a la gente para que comenzaran una rebelión. Salieron vencedores de unos juegos letales; pero ahora entraban a unos juegos mucho peores. :MAKORRA: :continuación de los juegos del avatar:
1. Vencedores

**Los juegos del avatar: En llamas.  
Capítulo 1: Vencedores.**

Cualquier persona normal estaría en su casa con ese clima nevado, que bien podría rivalizar con el del polo sur o norte. Pero ella nunca entro en la categoría de personas normales y consientes.

Sin mencionar, que se metería en muchos problemas si alguien la veía ahí, pero eso no le importaba, necesitaba estar tranquila por unas cuantas horas y olvidarse de que era la jodida avatar y la mejor vencedora después de Ursa.

Desde qué habían regresado no habían sido más que problemas. Una semana después de los juegos, el presidente Amón anuncio abiertamente que ella era el avatar, que era una especie de milagro, y ella al ser el avatar necesitaba entrenamiento para perfeccionar los cuatro elementos, por supuesto a cargo de su antiguo mentor. Y con eso, todo su distrito se emocionó y comenzó a tratarla bien, celebraban día y noche. Definitivamente nunca vio a su distrito tan "entusiasmado"

Ella no entendía muy bien el porqué el presidente tomaría esa decisión, pero realmente odio que lo hiciera, en esos meses, se la pasaba entrenando como loca casi tres horas diarias. Al principio la idea la entusiasmo, pero como Tenzin era el que estaba a cargo se volvió sumamente pesado. No paraba de gritarle, de exigirle que lo hiciera aún mejor, siempre la dejaba sin aliento y sin poder moverse cuando los entrenamientos terminaban, y no conforme con eso la obligaba a meditar dos horas diarias, que eso se le hacía una pérdida de tiempo.

Podría decirse que ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva rutina, pero las dos semanas anteriores se habían vuelto una locura. Tahno y Asami habían llegado al distrito con la única intención de prepararlos para la tediosa gira de la victoria. Otra cosa que le preocupaba, aún no sabía cómo le iba a hacer cuando estuviera frente a frente con los padres de Jinora, o peor aún, con los padres de Iroh, porque hasta donde tenía entendido, ellos dos eran ex-vencedores y siendo muy honesta, le daba miedo la reacción de ellos. Sin mencionar todos los vestidos que la obligaba a ponerse, sonreír una y otra vez para que las fotos promocionales salieran correctamente.

El único que se la pasaba bien era Mako, claro que a él también lo habían puesto a entrenar y había mejorado bastante, pero aún así no le exigían tanto como a ella, él solo se dedicaba a entrenar y a pasear por el distrito tan feliz y sin ninguna preocupación. Y eso se le hacía tremendamente injusto.

Sabía perfectamente que en cuanto regresara a la Villa de vencedores tendría que aguantar el sermón de Tenzin por irse y dejar todas sus obligaciones pero quería recordar un poco en lo que era antes de ser vencedora. Antes se la podía pasar en el bosque con su mejor amigo por horas, quien también había cambiado bastante con ella, bueno, no sólo con ella, sino que también con su propio hermano, era más callado, más distante y cortante, desconocía por que tenía esa actitud con ellos, pero siempre que quería hablar con él le evadía el tema o la dejaba hablando sola.

Lo único bueno que le había pasado desde que regresaron era que Mako había seguido igual a cuando salieron en la arena, no volvió a su actitud de patán arrogante. Al contrario hasta podría decirse que se volvió más..."cariñoso" pero no lo iba a negar, eso le encantaba. Claro que nunca se habían tomado el tiempo para hablar sobre lo suyo, si es que lo había. Pero ella prefería no mencionarlo y echarlo a perder. Sería bastante incómodo ir a la gira de la victoria peleados, porque según su mentor, estilista y Asami, ellos eran la pareja más cotizada en Ciudad República después de Ursa y Habuk. Y siendo totalmente sincera con ella, ya no sabía que pensar de la situación, pero ella no creía que fuera actuación, aún estando solos, él a veces la besaba o abrazaba. No sabía si las personas podían fingir ese tipo de cosas, pero ella no lo creía, siempre sentía que lo hacía con...amor.

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en tantas tonterías, desde que habían regresado se prometió a ella misma que iba a disfrutar el momento y no pensaría cosas tontas.

En cuanto vio que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, supuso que debería de ser tarde, por lo que se levantó del árbol y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su nuevo hogar. 

.

.

. 

Si encontraba a Tenzin, sabía que iba a estar muerta, se supone que a esa hora ella debería de estar terminando su entrenamiento, no empezándolo.

Iba camino directo a donde ella entrenaba, y hubiera llegado en menos tiempo si no hubiera visto que Ikki venía como un tornado.

Por poco y la tira, ya que se estampó contra ella y la abrazo fuertemente de sus piernas.

-te extrañe mucho korra, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Por qué nunca me avisas en donde te metes? ¿Por qué te fuiste todo el día? ¿Por qué nunca me llevas contigo?-dijo y pregunto Ikki tan rápido que apenas korra entendió lo que le dijo.

-yo también te extrañe, estaba dando un paseo, siempre estas dormida o en el quemadero, no me fui todo el día y eres muy pequeña para venir conmigo-respondió casi con la misma velocidad que ella y le sonrió, ese era una especie de juego entre ellas.

La pequeña hizo un puchero y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo-al menos ten le decencia de avisarle a mi hermano en donde te metes, no ha dejado de preguntar por ti.

Korra se sonrojó un poco y levantó la mirada, su corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza al ver que Mako caminaba directo a donde estaban ellas.

-Ikki, te eh dicho muchas veces que...

-que no moleste a korra con mis preguntas, lo sé, lo sé. Pero la extrañe mucho-dijo Ikki mientas apretaba más sus piernas.

-yo también te extrañe Ikki, y no me está molestando Mako-respondió la avatar mientras jugaba con el cabello de ella.

-¿dónde estabas?

-por ahí-se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia.

Mako no se quedo muy conforme con su respuesta, por lo que hizo una mueca.

-oye Ikki, tengo que ir a entrenar, prometo que iré a jugar con ustedes antes de irme a la gira ¿de acuerdo?

-si, está bien, pero no te tardes demasiado- le advirtió la pequeña con una sonrisa. Se separo de ella y vio a su hermano-¿tú vienes?

Mako miro a korra con una sonrisa traviesa- no, ve a casa con Meelo, voy a ayudarle a korra a entrenar.

La avatar sólo abrió los ojos de sorpresa y su hermana menor pareció adquirir un extraño brillo en los ojos- esta bien-dijo con una enorme sonrisa picara- Me voy a casa-sin más, se fue dando pequeños saltitos.

El maestro fuego se acercó a korra, la tomo de la cintura y la beso. Ella correspondió el beso, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de él.

-te extrañe,-le dijo él al separarse.

-yo también-ella sonrió delicadamente-¿con qué me quieres ayudar a entrenar?

-si-se encogió de hombros- sirve que también entrenó yo.

-claro- contesto ella burlona mientras se separaba de él- creo que es humillarte demasiado, pero al fin de cuentas ya sabemos quién le patea el trasero a quien.

Comenzó a caminar a la zona de entrenamientos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Mako también sonrió y la alcanzo lo más rápido que pudo. Al estar cerca de ella coloco un brazo en el hombro de la avatar.

-ya veremos-le susurro en su oído, haciéndola temblar ligeramente. 

.

.

. 

Una llamarada le pasó muy cerca de su cabeza, gracia a los espíritus fue lo suficientemente rápido y la esquivo.

El lanzo un rayo que casi la tira, ella le regreso el ataque con una llamarada aún peor que la anterior.

A esas alturas, Mako ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero eso era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado. Le encantaba esa sensación que tenía en todo el cuerpo cuando entrenaba con ella.

Al principio era algo muy aburrido, por así decirlo, pues él tenía que ser cuidadoso para no lastimarla. Pero conforme ella mejoro, aumentó su confianza y ya podían pelear al mismo nivel. También había mejorado la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque no entendía muy bien el porqué tenía que practicarlo si nunca volvería a pisar una arena.

Bajo la guardia por unos breves segundos, y ella aprovecho para saltar y lanzarle una llamarada. En cuanto reacciono, tomo la pierna de ella antes de que le lanzará fuego y tumbarla al suelo. Pensó que con eso había ganado, grave error.

Korra alzó su pierna y le lanzó una llamarada, haciendo que él retrocediera, aprovecho para ponerse de pie y comenzó a lanzar un montón de llamas.

Corrió hasta ella y la tomo de la cintura para girarla, ella aprovecho para darle un codazo en el pecho y tratar de quemarle la cara. El tomo su muñeca y le dio un pequeño toque que provoco que se separara de él.

Sonrió de medio lado cuando la vio distraída, no importaba que tan fuerte y hábil fuera usando el fuego control, el siempre le ganaba en cuanto a inteligencia se refería. Le lanzó un rayo no tan fuerte que logro desorientarla y después le lanzó una enorme llamarada, que esquivo, pero no logró mantener el equilibrio y cayó de sentón al suelo.

-¿quien le pateo el trasero a quien korra?-pregunto Mako como una afirmación sumamente divertido mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración y le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-fue sólo suerte chico listo, ya verás que en el próximo te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida-le advirtió ella mientras tomaba su mano y se levantaba.

-siempre dices lo mismo y no veo resultados-respondió el arrogante, por lo que ella entornó los ojos.

-cierra la boca-le dijo mientras lo veía con el entrecejo fruncido.

-sólo acepta que perdiste.

-oye, yo no perdí, sólo...

-¿que se supone que están haciendo aquí?-pregunto su mentor algo molesto mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-entrenando-respondió sencillamente la avatar. A veces no entendía como le hacía para encontrarlos y aparecer de la nada.

-eso ya lo sé korra-respondió irritado su mentor-hace dos horas que tenías que ir a meditar.

-bueno...yo...-trato de pensar en una excusa creíble, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-te eh estado buscando por todos lados y ni rastro de ti ¿se puede saber en donde rayos te metiste? Sabes muy bien que no puedes descuidar de semejante manera tus entrenamientos y que…

-fue mi culpa Tenzin-lo interrumpió Mako acercándose cuidadosamente a su mentor- la vi entrenado y le pregunte se podía entrenar con ella. Después se nos paso la hora.

Su mentor se cruzó de brazos y los miro con esa típica mirada de odio- sabes que mañana tenemos que ir a la gira de la victoria, y claramente te dije que tenías que terminar tu entrenamiento temprano, no quiero que en la gira apenas te puedas mover.

-oye-le reclamó ella- no me trates como una inútil. Además, es mi problema si quiero entrenar un poco más.

-de veras que contigo no se puede korra, te lo eh explicado de mil formas porque es importante que entrenes, si hasta yo mismo a largo tus entrenamientos. En días normales te hubiera puesto a entrenar el doble por tu falta de irresponsabilidad, por supuesto, pero mañana tenemos que ir a la gira y seria embarazoso que la primer vencedora del 12 se esté cayendo por el sueño.

-al menos no será de borracha-contraataco la avatar.

El maestro fuego hizo todo lo posible para no reírse, al parecer korra nunca superaría aquel video de la cosecha de hace algunos años donde su amado mentor fue ebrio y se cayó cuando no soporto mas.

-muy graciosa-respondió con cierto tono de irritación, después desvío su mirada a Mako-¿y tú?

El maestro fuego no dijo nada, sólo lo miro y después a korra, quien tenía esa sonrisa sacarrona tan suya.

-sabes que korra, ya veté a casa, mañana no quiero ir por ti hasta tu casa y traerte con toda la baba de fuera- le dijo Tenzin mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar a su casa.

-¿solo viniste a eso? ¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Pensé que harías algo mucho más productivo que regañarme! ¡no sabes cuánto odio tus cambios de humor, maldito menopáusico! ¡y también odio como te apareces de la nada!-le grito ella con todas sus fuerzas, estaba seguro que hasta la plaza central habían escuchado aquello, pero Tenzin disimulo bastante bien no haber escuchado que korra lo había llamado menopáusico.

La avatar se dio vuelta y miro a Mako, frunció el seño al ver que trataba de reprimir una carcajada.

-¿y tú de qué te quieres reír?

-solo de cómo te enojas y empiezas a insultarlo-Mako dejo salir una risa juguetona y tomo su mano- vamos korra, te acompaño a casa.

-no, mejor llévame a la tuya. Le prometí a Ikki que los iría a ver- la actitud de ella cambio de un momento a otro, tal parecía que todo su odio hacia su mentor se hubiera esfumado momentáneamente.

-korra, no tienes que hacer eso, además...

-el hecho de que sea vencedora no cambia nada Mako-lo interrumpió ella-cuando le prometo algo a Ikki siempre se lo trato de cumplir.

Mako ya no dijo nada, sólo apretó más la mano de korra y la llevo a su casa. 

.

.

. 

Fácilmente ya había pasado como hora y media que korra había estado jugando con sus hermanos, en momentos como ese, se daba cuenta de que Ikki y Meelo no exageraban cuando le contaban como la avatar se la podía pasar horas con ellos. Nunca se tomo el tiempo para ver que ella realmente los adoraba y en cierta forma estaba muy agradecido por eso, ya que con los constantes cambios de humor de Bolín, ellos sólo se divertían cuando ella estaba cerca.

-¿y vas a usar vestidos korra?-le pregunto Ikki a la vez que saltaba al sillón y aterrizaba muy cerca de korra.

-eso creo.

-te vez muy linda de vestido, me gusta, y a mi hermanó también le gusta-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡sí!- grito Meelo emocionado mientras caía bruscamente en el sillón- te voy a extrañar mucho.

-yo también los voy a extrañar mucho monstruos. Pero tengo que ir- respondió encogiendo sus hombros y con una mueca.

-lo único bueno de todo esto es que Mako y korra van a estar juntos y se van a dar muchos besitos y...

-oye Ikki- la interrumpió Mako parándose de su asiento-ya es tarde, y korra tiene que irse.

Su hermana menor hizo un puchero y abrazo a korra, Meelo la imitó.

-yo no quiero que se vallan.

-oye Ikki-aparto tiernamente sus brazos y los de Meelo- prometo que será rápido ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando regrese les prometo que vendré a jugar con ustedes el doble de tiempo-negocio la avatar con una sonrisa.

Ambos niños se quedaron pensando por un momento el trato, se vieron y asintieron frenéticamente, después le dieron el último abrazo a korra. Ella se los correspondió y se levantó de su asiento.

-¿me prometes que nos traerás algo de cada distrito?

-claro Meelo, haré todo lo posible- le dio una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano.

Caminaban rumbo a la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe y dejo ver a Bolín, que en cuanto los vio cambió su cara a total seriedad.

-hola Bo-saludo korra no muy convencida.

-hola-respondió la nueva y tétrica versión del maestro tierra-¿por que todavía aquí?

-vino a ver a Ikki y a Meelo, ya la llevaba a su casa-le informo Mako con el mismo tono de voz que su hermano.

El hizo una mueca y paso a lado de la avatar. Iba a subir las escaleras cuando se volteó en el primer escalón.

-por cierto korra, buena suerte en la gira de la victoria y también con toda la farsa de los "amantes trágicos del doce"- dijo el maestro tierra para después subir las escaleras tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de reaccionar.

El tono que había usado Bolín, casi podría rivalizar con el de Mako, y sinceramente la avatar no reconocía a su ex mejor amigo.

Mako puso su mano en su hombro y le susurró en el oído:-vamos korra, ya es tarde.

Ella solo asintió y se dejó llevar mansamente a la salida.

.

.

.

El camino de regreso era bastante incómodo, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. La actitud de Bolín había sido el único problema trascendental que habían tenido en cuanto regresaron a casa.

Ella dejo de pensar en cuanto sintió la mano del maestro fuego entrelazarse con la suya.

Los dos continuaron caminando en silencio hasta la casa de la avatar. Una vez ahí, Mako y korra se pararon en el umbral y se miraron a los ojos. Por alguna razón ella no quería soltar la mano de Mako.

-oye-hablo por fin él-no le hagas caso a Bolín-suspiro y se acercó más a ella, en tanto le apretaba más fuerte la mano- mira, la verdad no se qué le pase a mi hermano, pero...no dejes que te afecte ¿está bien?

Ella le sonrió delicadamente y asintió, tal parecía que los papeles se invertían. Ahora, era como sí Mako se hubiera convertido en Bolín, y su hermano menor, en él.

-no me afecta-mintió-solo...no sé, creo que tardare a acostumbrarme al nuevo Bolín- se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia.

El le sonrió y se acercó más a ella, sentían la respiración del otro y él pegó su frente a la de ella.

-sabes que no es una farsa, al menos...no todo- le susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

No supo cómo reaccionar ante tal declaración ¿cómo se lo tenía que tomar? ¿Qué se supone que eso significaba?

Mako no le dio tiempo de responderle, ya que tomo su rostro con ambas manos, la jalo a él y la beso lenta y pausadamente; disfrutando de cada roce. Ella le correspondió el beso y lo abrazo de la cintura, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Estuvieron así por un buen rato, hasta que el aire se les hizo necesario y tuvieron que separarse. Korra, inmediatamente pegó su frente con la de él y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos sobre su nuca.

Mako cerró los ojos y aferró más sus brazos entornó a la cintura de ella.

La avatar, depósito un suave beso en los labios de Mako y se separó un poco de él.

-hasta mañana chico listo-le dijo con una delicada sonrisa.

El se la correspondió-descansa, te veo mañana.

Sin más espero a que ella entrara en su casa, no sin antes darle una sonrisa. 

.

.

. 

No quería levantarse, digamos que estaba demasiado cómoda y calientita dentro de su cama como para levantarse de ella.

Escucho como se abrió la puerta de su nueva habitación, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-korra, sólo vengó a despedirme- digo su papá sentándose en la cama y moviéndole suavemente el hombro.

-¿a dónde vas?-pregunto mientras se movía para poder ver bien a su progenitor.

-a la mina, el hecho de que mi hija sea vencedora no quiere decir que me den privilegios extras-le sonrió cálidamente-bueno al menos me redujeron las horas.

Otra cosa que se le hacía tremendamente injusta, en lo que ella disfrutaba de una gran vida, sus padres aún tenían que seguir trabajando como vil esclavos.

-suerte en la gira hija, se que te vas a ver muy hermosa.

La avatar le sonrió a su papá, se sentó en la cama y lo abrazo fuertemente-te quiero papá.

-y yo a ti-se separó de ella y se levantó de la cama-será mejor que te des prisa, ya es un poco tarde.

-¿qué tan tarde?

-digamos que tienes que estar lista en menos de cinco minutos, el coche de Asami ya llego para llevarlos a la estación.

-¡¿qué?!- grito mientras de un salto se ponía de pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su papá y se metió al baño. 

.

.

. 

-¡mamá! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?!- grito korra mientras bajaba las escaleras de un salto desde el tercer escalón intentando colocarse la bota y peinarse-¡Tenzin me va a matar!

-korra, espera-le dijo Senna desde la puerta de la cocina.

-se me hizo tarde mamá-se quejó.

Se coloco rápido su chamarra, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando su mamá la detuvo.

-mami, te quiero-la abrazo fuertemente-pero tengo que irme, y lamento despedirme así pero...

-hija-el tono de voz de su mamá sonaba preocupado y ahora que se fijaba también sus ojos lucían de la misma manera-alguien...vino a verte.

-si, seguro es Tenzin que va matarme si no salgo de aquí ahora...

-no hija, no es Tenzin, está en el despacho con tu papá.

Hizo una cara de extrañeza, ¿por qué su papá no se había ido aún? ¿Y quién podría estar en el despacho para que su mamá estuviera así?

-ven korra-Senna la tomo de los hombros y trato de arreglarle un poco el pelo; la encamino hasta el despacho y toco suavemente la puerta. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, dejo ver a su papá con una cara peor a la de su mamá.

-¿papá?-pregunto la avatar preocupada.

-hija, ven te está esperando-se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara al despacho. Lentamente korra entro y sintió como su corazón se paraba al ver al hombre que tanto miedo le daba sentado tan tranquilamente en el escritorio, esperándola pacientemente.

Y en esos momentos no le importaba mucho que llegara tarde, ni de todo el sermón que tendría que soportar por su irresponsabilidad.

Ahora, lo único que le preocupaba era la visita sorpresa que el presidente Amón le había hecho en su propia casa.

Y como era de esperarse, aquello no podía traer nada bueno.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bien, pues aquí les tengo el primer capítulo de la segunda parte. Me siento muy inspirada, por que la semana pasada alguien muy especial me llevo a ver en llamas, entonces tengo veinte mil ideas para este fic. Discúlpenme por el título tan poco original, pero les seré muy sincera, no se me ocurría nada mas, y todo lo que se me ocurría sonaba raro y ridículo. Entonces opte por dejarlo así (esperando que no me maten)**_

_**Como verán la historia está muy cambiada a la original, pero al fin de cuentas de eso se trata ¿no? Pero respetare el curso original, claro que cambiando algunas cosillas. Y por supuesto va a ver mucho Makorra, y eso me hace extremadamente feliz, muy feliz.**_

_**Y como ya es costumbre, espero sus hermosos reviews y sugerencias, incluso amenazas de muerte. Por que como muchos saben, eso es una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo, y gran parte de que me haya animado a seguir con esto, es por ustedes.**_

_**Bueno, antes de que me ponga cursi y nunca termine con mi discurso eterno. Espero les guste este primer capítulo, esta hecho con mucho amor.**_

_**Pd.-prometo ser puntual en cuanto a actualización se refiere.**_

_**Pd 2.-gracias por todo el apoyo desde el principio.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


	2. Visitas indeseadas

**Los juegos del avatar: En llamas.**

**Capitulo 2: Visitas indeseadas.**

.

.

.

Estaba totalmente paralizada, no podía pensar con claridad, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento y si no se sostenía de algo lo más probable era que terminara en el suelo.

Se sentía demasiado aturdida con la presencia del presidente, es decir, se supone que él prefería quedarse en la comodidad de su hermosa casa en Ciudad República rodeado de lujos, a visitar su pobre distrito lleno de cenizas. Definitivamente tenía que ser algo de suma importancia para que estuviera sentado en el escritorio en medio de su despacho. La mente de korra trabajaba a mil por hora, haciéndose mil suposiciones entre ridículas y realistas, por último, llego a la conclusión de que seguramente se había metido en un problema ¿pero en qué problema? En estos meses no hacía más que levantarse, desayunar, estudiar temas aburridos, entrenar, meditar, y volver a repetirlo al día siguiente.

-siéntate hija- le pidió su papá, que hasta el momento se le había olvidado su presencia.

Técnicamente Tonraq tuvo que obligar a korra a sentarse, porque ella no daba señales de poder hacer algo por ella sola.

-con…con permiso presidente-dijo con un hilo de voz el maestro agua y miro a su hija preocupado.

-es propio Tonraq, dile a Senna que el café esta delicioso-respondió como un presidente lo haría pero eso solo aumento la preocupación de korra.

-se lo diré, gracias-le mando otra mirada a su hija. Rezaba porque su amada hija no cometiera una estupidez.

Si el ambiente ya era pesado, se volvió más cuando se quedaron solos ¿Qué diablos hacia en su casa? ¿Y por qué justo antes de que se largara a la gira?

-hagamos un trato Korra-dijo pacientemente-seamos totalmente honestos con nosotros mismo, así podrás irte más rápido a la gira.

Korra tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar lo que le quería decir, no podía creer lo sínico que era ¿no mentirse? ¡Por favor! Si de todas las personas en este mundo, él sería el primer puesto en cuanto a mentirosos se refiere.

-está bien-respondió lo más tranquila que pudo.

-vine a verte por que hay un asunto pendiente que tenemos que tratar, y para serte sincero me preocupa, y mucho.

-¿y yo que tengo que ver en sus asuntos?-soltó de golpe lo mas sínica que pudo.

-desde que te vi, supe que tenias coraje, pero te sugeriría que lo controlaras si no quieres meterte en más problemas.

Asintió tontamente mientras apretaba su boca para no responderle como se merecía.

-te explicare-hizo una pausa y se inclino sobre el escritorio, apoyándose con sus codos-últimamente mi hermano y yo estamos preocupados por toda la situación que se vive en los distritos-hizo una pausa y la miro fijamente, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo-se han puesto un tanto…rebeldes, desde que saben que eres el avatar han…

-yo no fui quien le grito a los cuatro vientos que era la avatar-lo interrumpió, si antes estaba en problemas, ahora estaba el doble. Cualquiera pensaría que quería una muerte lenta, segura y dolorosa, sobre todo dolorosa.

-por supuesto que lo hiciste. Cuando entraste deliberadamente en estado avatar en la arena. No tenia caso ocultarlo, lo único que faltaba era confirmar las sospechas de los distritos.

-vamos por partes, yo no entre en estado del avatar o como se diga a propósito, fue algo que no pude controlar-se defendió.

-lo hayas hecho consiente o inconscientemente, lo hiciste y no tuvimos más opción que dejarlos vivos a ambos.

Korra no entendía nada ¿a qué rayos estaba jugando?-realmente lamento no entenderlo, porque sinceramente no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que vino a buscar.

-quedamos en ser sinceros-hablo después de unos cuantos minutos-escúchame bien, Ciudad República se creyó el cuentito ese de que tu y el maestro fuego…

-¿quiere que convenzamos a los distritos de nuestro amor?-lo interrumpió con su tono de voz molesta-porque si quiere que…

-por favor korra, a mi no me importa si estas enamorada de él y él de ti. Pensé que eras un poquito más lista, pero ahora compruebo de que realmente solo usas la cabeza al momento de hacer cosas impulsivas. Me refiero a que si tu o Mako hacen cualquier cosa para iniciar una rebelión, los distritos no lo pensaran dos veces y entraremos en guerra, ya que por alguna extraña razón, los distritos lo harán si alguno de los dos hace algo que le den un mísero gramo de esperanza estaremos en guerra, y lo que quiero evitar es justamente eso.

Un escalofrió le recorrió violentamente toda su espalda, y su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Sus nervios explotaron al oír aquellas palabras, quería salir corriendo y ponerse a llorar en los brazos de su mamá.

Con todo el valor que pudo consiguió hablar de nuevo, y trato de sonar lo mas sínica y provocadora que pudo-y supongo que Mako ya sabe de todo esto ¿no es así?

-sinceramente, no me preocupa tu maestro fuego, él de alguna manera es más sensato que tu. Espero que me entiendas korra. No quiero entrar en una guerra como la que el Avatar Aang inicio, esta sería el doble de peligrosa y sanguinaria, y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que no queremos que eso suceda ¿no es así?

En cualquier momento su cerebro iba a explotar, solo la confundía más y más, no tenía idea a donde pretendía llegar con todo eso, hasta el momento desconocía que los distritos estaban esperando la señal para una rebelión ¿Por qué le venía a decir todo eso? ¿Qué pintaba Mako en todo esto?

-entonces, si no quería tener todo este tipo de problemas ¿Por qué nos dejo vivos?

-¿Qué los deje vivos? –Pregunto divertido-Que estés viva es solo producto del error de mi hermano, pero en fin.

-sigo sin entender-admito.

-escúchame bien, quédate con la idea de ambos están vivos por mi generosidad , disfruta de tu patético noviazgo de adolescente, compórtate prudentemente durante la gira, sonriendo, luciendo hermosa y bueno…esta de mas decir que te veas enamorada y sobre todo, convence a los distritos de que estas del lado correcto.

Y como un fuerte golpe, comprendió lo que pasaba, su presidente no quería entrar en guerra, eso era obvio. La dijo viva, si, pero no porque fuera generoso ni mucho menos, la quería viva para algo que no quería aceptar. Era cierto que apenas y entendía la función de un avatar, pero lo escaso que sabía era que el avatar era un ser sumamente poderoso y era obvio que a Amón le interesaba el poder. Hasta ahora eso era lo único que lograba procesar, pero si ella era su "arma mortal" ¿Por qué dejo a Mako vivo?

Se sintió tan enojada al descubrir que la quería usar como si fuera un arma, un arma que tenía que tener controlada si no quería pagar las consecuencias. Por un momento, todo su nerviosismo que sintió que se iba al carajo, dándole paso a una furia incontrolable.

-¿y si me niego a cooperar? ¿Por qué debería de hablar maravillas de Ciudad Republica cuando han hecho todo lo contrario?

El presidente se rio divertido y negó con la cabeza suavemente-korra, korra, tu mentor no exageraba cuando decía que eras difícil. Te lo pondré claro, si no quieres que tus imprudencias tengan consecuencias más vale que seas una buena niña y hagas lo que mejor nos conviene.

Todo su coraje que logro reunir la abandono del mismo modo en que vino, ¡esto era simplemente genial! No solo la quería utilizar para inspirar más miedo, si no que se daba el lujo de amenazarla, pero que presidente tan considerado tenía.

-no se atrevería a…

-¿quieres comprobarlo? Entenderás que puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo. Sería una verdadera pena que no les dejes disfrutar su vida a los dos hermanos pequeños de tu amado. Y como se que amas tanto a tus padres, no dejarías que tu papá sea castigado diariamente en la mina y ni que tu mamá se la pase llorando de dolor ¿o quieres ese tipo de ida para ellos?

-¿y como que por que mete a ellos en nuestros asuntos?

-por que ellos de alguna forma también son cómplices. Ellos de alguna forma sabían lo que tú eres y lo mantuvieron en secreto.

-ellos no sabían que…

-por favor korra, no lo niegues, tengo mis contactos que me han informado de todo. Es por eso que te ofrezco este trato. Tú los convences de que todo esta bien y que nada va a cambiar con el avatar vivo, y yo dejo a tus seres amados tranquilos. Creo que ese trato nos conviene a ambos ¿Qué dices?

Se sentía tan imponente, era el colmo que ese grandísimo idiota fuera a su propia casa a amenazarla de semejante manera. No sabía con exactitud cuál era su plan y ni mucho menos que papel jugaba en todo eso tan maquiavélico; pero de algo estaba segura, él quería que aplacara la rebeldía de los distritos de alguna manera, y sí fallaba seguro su familia lo iba a pagar.

-entonces korra ¿puedo confiar en que no hagas nada imprudente?

-si-contestó no muy segura.

-excelente, te veo en un par de días en el palacio presidencial. Buena suerte en la gira.

No dijo nada, sólo se levantó de su asiento y salió del despacho lo más rápido que pudo. Sus padres se acercaron a ella y su mamá la abrazo con fuerza.

-Senna, gracias por todo, realmente eres una excelente anfitrión-dijo Amon mientras salía del despacho y se dirigía a la puerta.

-gracias presidente, siempre es bien recibido en esta casa.

-lo tendré en cuenta, espero verlos...pronto-a Korra no le gusto para nada el tono que uso, sólo se limitó a clavarle la mirada de odio en su espalda.

-¿qué paso hija?-pregunto su madre angustiada una vez que se cerró la puerta.

-nada mamá-mintió- solo vino a felicitarme y a desearme suerte en la gira.

-¿segura?-insistió su papá tomándole el hombro.

-si papi- trato de sonreír lo más tranquila que pudo, pero más bien le salió una mueca.

-todo irá bien hija-le aseguró Senna con esa sonrisa que siempre le daba.

-gracias mamá.

-bueno, mejor te acompañamos a fuera.

La avatar sólo asintió y se dejó llevar mansamente hasta la puerta. Su preocupación no aminoro al ver el hermosos Sato móvil de Asami estacionado en medio del camino, todo lo contrario, ver a Ikki y a Meelo colgados del brazo de Mako, sólo hizo que su corazón se estrujara.

Reacciono cuando su mamá la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, sin más ella se lo correspondió. Le aterraba que ese maldito cumpliera con su palabra, no soportaría vivir como él se lo había planteado, no soportaría ver a su mamá llorando día y noche al ver a su esposo tan golpeado y masacrado a diario, no soportaría ver sufrir a esos dos pequeños que se habían vuelto como sus hermanos, no soportaría ver a Mako sufrir por su culpa.

Cuando se separó de su mamá trato de sonreír lo más tranquila que pudo.

-te veo en unos días mami.

-cuídate mucho korra, prometo que tu padre y yo haremos todo lo posible por ver la gira.

-los quiero-sintió un nudo en el estómago y sus ojos hinchados, pero no iba a llorar.

-y nosotros a ti-contesto Tonraq.

-Tonraq, Senna. Me da gusto verlos, pero se nos hace un poco tarde.- dijo su mentor acercándose a ellos.

-lo siento, se me hizo tarde.

-como era de esperarse, ya muévete de por sí vamos atrasados.

-si, si como digas.

Abrazó una vez más a sus padres y los miro de una forma extraña, una combinación entre asustada y preocupada.

Se separó de ellos y les sonrió.

-los quiero.

-y nosotros a ti.

Camino hasta el Sato móvil, Meelo se acero a ella y la abrazo de las piernas. Con eso korra tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, se arrodillo para estar a su altura y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Se separo de él y le sonrío- te voy a extrañar, cuídate mucho korra.

-eso hare, no te metas en problemas ¿está bien?

Meelo le dedico esa sonrisa que le hacia sus días. La abrazo una vez más y fue corriendo con Senna.

-bueno, los dos súbanse al auto, que vamos tarde-les dijo Asami desde el volante y apretando el claxon.

Tenzin se despidió con la mano de los progenitores de korra y se subió al auto. Mako termino de despedirse y se acerco a korra.

-¿Dónde está Bolín?-pregunto la avatar para intentar distraerse.

-él, decidió quedarse en casa-el maestro fuego hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros- da igual, vámonos.

Se subió en la parte de atrás junto a su mentor y a Mako. Cuando el auto arranco, korra no pudo evitar mirar a través de la ventanilla. Un hueco horrible se instalo en su pecho, a ver a sus papas junto con Ikki y Meelo despidiendo el auto.

.

.

.

El sol se ocultaba entre las montañas, dándole al cielo un toque anaranjado realmente hermoso, lamentablemente la avatar tenia su cabeza en otro lado.

No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Amón, sin mencionar que siempre que las recordaba violentas imágenes atravesaban su mente.

Ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a hacer lo que los demás le dijeran, claro que siempre hacia sus excepciones, aunque siempre terminaba por desobedecerlas. Por ejemplo: cuando sus padres le dijeron que no fuera al bosque y ni hiciera negocios chuecos en el quemadero y ni que usara sus otros elementos en la arena, bueno, termino haciendo justo lo contrario. Otro buen ejemplo es cuando Tenzin le decía que estudiara las toneladas de libros que le habían dado, si definitivamente adornaban muy lindo su habitación. En pocas palabras, ella nunca había sido muy buena a cuanto obediencia se refiere. Y una parte de ella estaba tentada a desobedecerlo, a retarlo, a decirle a los distritos que ya era hora de pedir una vida más digna. Pero la detenían dos cosas. La primera y más importante era que ese mal nacido estaba dispuesto a hacer sufrir a su familia y a la de Mako si ella provocaba a los distritos. Y la segunda, que sabía que aunque todos los maestros de los distritos estuvieran dispuestos a luchar, no podrían ganar. Si hace 80 años la guerra fue horrible, ahora sería peor con toda esa tecnología que Hiroshi Sato se había encargado de darle a Ciudad República durante los 20 años anteriores.

No le quedaba más remedio que obedecer si no quería pagar las consecuencias, no soportaría ver sufrir a los que más amaba…

El sonido de la puerta deslizarse, la hizo quitar la mirada de la ventana.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa?-pregunto Mako en tono casual mientras se sentaba a frente a ella en el sillón.

-no es nada- mintió- ya sabes que no quería venir.

-bueno, yo tampoco quería venir- su mirada dorada se clavo en el paisaje de afuera- pero teníamos que hacerlo.

-por que el nos obligo-dijo la avatar con amargura, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el maestro fuego.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Mako mientras la miraba extrañado- has estado algo rara desde que salimos de casa.

Korra lo miro y dudo por algunos minutos si decirle la verdad o no, opto por la segunda opción- es solo que no sé cómo le voy a hacer cuando vea a los padres de Jinora.

-bueno, se que te duele tanto como a mí. Pero es algo que tenemos que hacer.

La avatar ya no dijo nada, solo se inclino hacia el frente y lo beso en los labios.

-ustedes no paran ¿verdad tortolos?-pregunto Tahno en forma divertida mientras entraba a la sala con el gran ventanal.

Al escucharlo, inmediatamente se separaron ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-ya basta Tahno-lo reprendió Asami con una revista en las manos. Por un momento Mako pensó que golpearía a su estilista por interrumpirlos- deja que aprovechen sus momentos a solas.

-hmmm, en eso tienes razón, porque en cuanto lleguen al 11 la prensa no los dejara ni respirar.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto korra algo confundida.

-a esto-Asami le dio la revista con una gran sonrisa.

Korra vio la portada con detenimiento y sintió que los colores se le iban a la cara, al igual que a Mako. Ya que en la portada estaban ellos dos besándose, eso no era tan extraño, ya que después de que llegarán a casa durante semanas no hacían más que poner fotografías de ellos y de sus "besos" en la arena en revistas como esa. Lo que se le hizo el colmo era que esa foto era de la noche pasada, cuando él la llevo a su casa y la beso.

Empezó a hojear la revista hasta llegar donde estaba el artículo, entorno los ojos al ver que decían puras estupideces. ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir que Mako quería pasar la noche con ella y que ella como buena señorita le dijo que no? ¿Qué tenían en la cabeza esos idiotas?

-esto ni siquiera paso-dijo Mako molesto quitándole la revista y leyendo con más detenimiento- ¡yo nunca dije que me quería ir a dormir con ella! ¡Solo la acompañe a su casa!-se defendió Mako, intentándose controlar.

-bueno, la prensa exagera mucho las cosa-explico Asami- no se quejen, tienen a toda Ciudad República vuelta loca con esas fotos.

-vamos iniciando muy bien la gira- dijo Tenzin mientras entraba- muy buena esa Mako.

El maestro fuego no soporto más humillación y quemo la revista.

-tranquilos, eso le gusta a la gente.

-si claro.

-bueno, solo vine a decirles que llegaremos en 15 minutos. Dormiremos en el palacio de justicia del 11 y a las 9 de la mañana empezara la gira.

-eso suena taaaan divertido.

-ya habíamos hablado de esto korra, ten la mejor actitud posible para que salga bien esto.

De pronto se le vino a la mente la charla tan amena que tuvo con Amón esa mañana.

-bueno, primero lo primero, vamos a cenar y a discutir lo que vamos a hacer mañana-dijo Asami con una linda sonrisa.

.

.

.

No podía dormir, sabía que si no se controlaba terminaría con un ataque de nervios. Ya tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer. Muy a su pesar haría todo lo que Asami y Tenzin le habían dicho: sonreír, verse linda y dejar que Mako leyeras las odiosas tarjetas que ella había preparado. Se le hacia una ridiculez, pero si quería que las cosas salieran bien, tenía que aprender a obedecer.

Cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro largo y cansado.

Solo esperaba que pudiera convencer a los distritos de que lo mejor era permanecer como estaban. Y no era porque le importara mucho la estabilidad y seguridad de los distritos. Sonaría muy egoísta pero, le importaba más la seguridad de sus padres y de los hermanos de Mako que la de los distritos.

Algo en ella le decía que actuar de esa forma, era todo lo opuesto a un Avatar.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡¿Qué tal?!**_

_**Bueno, ahora si me sorprende mi puntualidad. **_

_**Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho y también que les este gustando la historia.**_

_**Como verán está demasiado cambiada, pero sinceramente se va agradando como está quedando.**_

_**Espero les este gustando y que me dejen sus reviews y comentarios, son muy importantes para mí. :3**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


	3. Gira de la victoria

**Los juegos del avatar: En llamas.**

Capitulo 3: Gira de la Victoria.

.

.

.

-señoras y señores del distrito 11, con ustedes los vencedores de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre. Korra y Mako.

Al escuchar eso, supuso qué la hora había llegado, tenía que hacer un intento por calmar su respiración e intentar dejar de temblar de esa manera tan violenta. En esos momentos no podía permitirse ver como una débil, no sabiendo que Amón estaría observándola. Lo único de que se alegraba era que Mako leería las tarjetas que Asami les había dado. Eso, en cierto modo le quitaba un peso de encima.

-sonrían-les ordeno Asami mientras los empujaba para que caminaran al frente en cuanto la puerta terminara de abrirse.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y sonrió lo mejor que pudo y tomo la mano del maestro fuego y comenzó a caminar. Tenía que dar su mejor esfuerzo si quería que todo saliera bien.

Una vez abiertas las puertas por completo, comenzaron a caminar por la parte frontal del edifico de justicia.

A Mako se le deslumbraron un poco los ojos debido al sol, pero cuando se acostumbro vio esa súper plataforma que construyen cada año hasta el fondo del escenario para las familias de los tributos muertos. Apretó con un poco de fuerza la mano de la avatar, sabía que para ella iba a ser muy duro. Y lo comprobó al ver que respiraba artificialmente y que su mano sudaba. Incluso pudo sentir su nerviosísimo, desde la mañana anterior la veía nerviosa e intranquila, tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía tratar, pero sentía que había algo más, algo que le estaba ocultando.

La avatar sintió un enorme hueco en el pecho al ver a las familias. Cuando vio la del chico no fue tan duro, pero en cuanto a los padres de Jinora, con esa cara de dolor, pensó que ella se derrumbaría. Pero eso no era algo que se pudiera permitir.

Mako se acercó el micrófono e hizo todo lo posible por decir lo poco que se había memorizado de las tarjetas de Asami. Se sentía como un tonto pero quería acabar con eso lo más rápido que se pudiera. Estaba por terminar, pero sabía que tenía que decir más que sólo palabras vacías y huecas. Por lo que miro rápidamente a Korra y dejo salir un suspiro.

-tanto Korra como yo sabemos que nada de lo que hagamos va a traer de vuelta a sus hijos... Pero al menos podemos cooperar con un mes de nuestras ganancias cada año hasta que alguno de los dos muera.

Korra, que hasta el momento se había quedado mirando la foto de Jinora, giró la cabeza y lo vio sorprendida.

-eso es lo mínimo que podemos hacer-concluyo el maestro fuego dando una pequeña sonrisa a la avatar.

Todos se quedaron mudos y comenzaron a aplaudir. Ese tipo de muestras de generosidad no era muy común, pero Mako lo había hecho.

La avatar sintió como él la jalaba para que fueran dentro del edificio de justicia. Aún tenía la imagen de la mamá de Jinora en su mente. Devastada, inconsolable, muerta en vida por la pérdida de su única hija. Inmediatamente se le vino a la mente su mamá, tal vez ella estaría mucho peor que aquella señora y lo mínimo que su mamá esperaría es que alguien le mencionará lo valiente que su hija había sido. Y ella al ser el avatar estaba doblemente obligada a hacerlo.

Korra volvió a mirar por encima de su hombro el pedestal de los padres de Jinora y se decidió a hacerlo.

Soltó la mano del maestro fuego y se acercó de nuevo al micrófono, tomo un poco de aire y las palabras le salieron mejor de lo que ella pensaba.

-tal vez no conocí mucho a ese enorme chico-dijo suavemente mirando a donde estaba la enorme foto de él-ni si quiera me moleste por preguntar su nombre. Pero...gracias a él, de alguna forma sigo con vida, él pudo haberme matado si hubiera querido. Pero en vez de eso, me ayudo y me gane una deuda que jamás voy a poder pagar.-hizo una larga pausa y su mirada se fue al piso, después de unos minutos, se armo de valor y miro el pedestal donde estaban los padres de Jinora, después vio su foto y sintió como sus ojos iban a explotar y como se quedaba sin voz- con la que más conviví fue con Jinora, ella...me curo cuando estaba herida y me ayudo todo lo que pudo. Cada día que pasa la recuerdo, la veo en los hermanos de Mako, me acuerdo de ella cuando una brisa pasa-dejo salir una risita nerviosa- incluso la recuerdo cuando veo a mi mentor hacer airé control. No saben cuánto me arrepiento de no haber hecho nada para salvarla, ella...aún tenía mucho que vivir, es decir, sólo tenía 10 años, de verdad, no saben cuanto lo siento.-por un momento la mirada azulada de la avatar se encontró con la verde de la madre de la pequeña maestra airé. Vio como aquella señora formaba una especie de sonrisa y le susurró un "gracias".

Mako se enterneció al oírla hablar de esa forma, de algún modo ella había dicho lo que los dos sentían. En la multitud el maestro fuego logró ver como un señor de edad algo avanzada alzaba su mano y una llama le rodeaba esta.

-¡aún creemos en el avatar!-grito eufórico y alzó la mano más alto.

En ese momento korra entendió lo que había hecho, lo había arruinado todo.

La multitud pareció sentir la misma emoción que aquel señor y comenzaron a gritar muchas cosas que ella no logró entender, mientras que él seguía con la mano en alto sosteniéndole la mirada. Los igualitarios trataron de calmar a la multitud y sacaron bruscamente al señor de las filas.

En un impulso korra se bajó de donde estaba hasta las filas, juraría que había escuchado a Mako gritarle y por el rabillo del ojo vio como otros dos igualitarios se lo llevaban a dentro. Eso la tenia sin cuidado, ahora lo único que quería era llegar hasta ese señor e impedir algo horrible. Desgraciadamente dos igualitarios se le pusieron enfrente, impidiéndole el paso, la tomaron fuertemente de ambos brazos y se la llevaron a rastras a dentro del edificio.

Casi pensando en lo que iba a pasar, ella se volvió loca y comenzó a forcejear.

-¡no! ¡Por favor no lo lastimen! ¡Por favor no! ¡No tiene la culpa! ¡No, no, no!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras pataleaba más fuerte.

Nunca se dio cuenta de cuando la llevaron hasta la puerta y la metieron dentro del edificio. Lo único que vio antes de que la puerta se cerrará, fue a aquel hombre arrodillado, su mirada dorada se encontró con la de ella, después se escucho un balazo justo cuando estaban cerrando la puerta.

Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y se abalanzó contra los igualitarios. Mako quería calmarla pero también dos igualitarios lo tenían bien sujetos.

-¡Hijos de... ¡Son unos malditos enfermos! ¡Él no tenía la culpa malditos bastardos!-grito de nuevo korra.

Entonces, uno de ellos saco una especie de bastón que desprendía demasiada electricidad y se lo encargaron en el estomago, dejándola totalmente aturdida y con un dolor increíble en todo su cuerpo.

-¡malditos idiotas! ¡Déjenla!-grito Mako mientras seguía forcejeando con los otros dos. Si que sabían cómo tratar con un maestro, ya que lo tenían bien sujeto de las manos para que no intentara nada.

Korra no se dio por vencida y le proporciono un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula a uno y al otro un rodillazo en el estomago, entonces un tercero apareció y le dio una descarga aun más fuerte que la anterior, tirándola de rodillas en el suelo.

Tenzin y el resto del equipo llego a donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué paso? Ya no pudimos ver nada después del discurso de Korra-dijo Asami preocupada.

-será mejor que la controle si no quiere que le bloquemos el chi-dijo el igualitario que estaba frente de korra.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Tenzin a la defensiva.

-solo dejémoslo en que tiene que controlar mejor a la avatar si no quiere más alborotos y muertes.

Mako como pudo se soltó y afortunadamente detuvo a Korra por la cintura antes de que se fuera contra ellos de nuevo.

-¡son unos malditos bastardos! ¡Al igual que Amón!-grito la avatar con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados ante lo que acababa de decir. Tenzin no sabía a que estaba jugando Korra, pero fuera lo que fuera no podía ser nada bueno.

Con todo ese silencio se pudo escuchar mejor el alboroto que había afuera gritos, insultos, rocas chochando contra algo, el fuego abrazador. Entonces su mentor supuso que las cosas estaban mal y lo mejor era sacarlos de ahí.

-Mako, sígueme-ordeno su mentor.

-ya lo sabe, si no quiere más problemas será mejor que tenga controlada a esa niña- sentencio un igualitario. Tenzin solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Sin pensarlo, el maestro fuego hizo todo lo posible por hacer que Korra caminara y no fuera a golpearlos de nuevo. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por obligarla a subir los escalones. Finalmente llegaron a una especie de ático que estaba casi a oscuras.

-¿qué paso ahí afuera korra?

Como pudo, la avatar le contó todo lo que había pasado, se sentía tan impotente, tan culpable. Por su culpa habían matado a una persona inocente.

-no era mi intención que hirieran a nadie. Estaba pensando en Jinora y...

-eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es porque esos malditos igualitarios se pusieron así de locos.

-es que...-korra quería confesarles todo, ya no podía más, y siendo prácticos, ellos eran los únicos que podía confiar, relativamente.- Amón fue a verme antes de la gira, por eso tarde tanto. Dijo que los distritos están esperando a que el avatar los guíe a la guerra. El me pido que los convenciera de que tener al avatar no va a cambiar las cosas, eso es lo que tenía que hacer, y ahora mis padres van a pagarlo-hizo una pausa y analizo los rostro perplejos de Mako y Tenzin- de verdad lo siento no quise empeorar las cosas.

- ¿por qué no dijiste nada korra?-pregunto Mako tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-estaba preocupada, no quise empeorar las cosas.

Tenzin se llevo dos dedos a la nariz y dejo salir un suspiro- lo hecho, hecho esta korra, ya no puedes hacer nada para reparar esto.

-¡eres mi mentor!-grito desesperada dejando salir las lagrimas- ¡se supone que me tienes que ayudar! ¡Por una vez en tu vida has tu trabajo y ayúdame a salir de esto!

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Realmente crees que esto se va a terminar cuando regresen al doce? Creo que no te ha quedado claro Korra. Tú y Mako son mentores, cada año van a tener que ir a Ciudad República. Cada año van a hablar de su relación y van a estar pendientes de ello. ¿Quieres más ejemplos? ¿Sabías que había cámaras cerca cuando la besaste?- esta vez, se dirigió a Mako.

-no-dijo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-lo vez Korra, antes Amón te tenia vigilada, pero ahora, con esto no te va a quitar el ojo de encima. Así que tú, por una vez en tu vida tendrás que obedecer. Dirás todo lo que las tarjetas digan, sonreirás y lucirás totalmente enamorada. ¿Crees que podrás hacer eso?

Ella asintió débilmente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

El maestro aire le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a Mako para que se acercara a ella. El pareció salir de su trance y fue hasta Korra y la abrazo de una forma protectora.

Tenzin miro por la ventana y vio como se llevaban el cuerpo inerte de ese señor. Después, miro como Korra se estaba conteniendo derrumbarse en los brazos de Mako. Ahora, lo único que esperaba era que Korra se comportara.

.

.

.

El resto de la gira pareció ir bien, no se había hablo en lo sucedido en el 11.

Se supone que eso tendría que alegrarlo, pero solo lo preocupaba. Mako nunca había visto tan dócil y sumisa a Korra, tal parecía que si estaba dispuesta a cooperar. Ya que, en el distrito 10 había hecho justo lo que Tenzin y Asami le habían dicho, claro que Asami siempre le decía que sonriera más y que no leyera las tarjetas como un robot, aunque eso lo siguió haciendo en los demás distritos.

No sabía cuánto más iba a soportar korra, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, tal vez eso era lo que más lo tenía angustiado, no tenía ni idea de lo que podría hacer. En el distrito 4 una niña de la edad de Ikki le había dicho que se iba a presentar voluntaria cuanto tuviera la edad, para ser una vencedora como ella; en el dos pensó que iba a colapsar en cuanto vio a los padres de Iroh, también vencedores. El odio con la que la vieron era indescriptible y el no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla, ya que la misma Ursa le había pedido un día antes a Tenzin que si no quería que armara un alboroto, ella tendría que ser la que diera el discurso y las cosas se complicaron a un mas cuando un maestro tierra y una maestra agua hicieron la misma señal que el señor del once, solo que con su respectivo elementos. Como era obvio los igualitarios se los llevaron y ella hizo todo lo posible para que la voz no le saliera tan entrecortada y continuara leyendo.

Lo único que le alegraba era que ya solo le faltaba un distrito y la estúpida fiesta en la casa del presidente, después de eso ambos podrían regresar a casa y olvidarse de eso hasta que fuera el vasallaje de los 25.

.

.

.

-estamos agradecidos con Ciudad República por colmarnos de su generosidad y dejarnos a ambos vencedores-leía Korra con su voz de robot, Mako apretó mas fuerte el agarre que tenía en su cintura- gracias a los juegos logre entender la importancia de lo que significa sobrevivir y comprendí mejor la generosidad de nuestro amado presidente. Ciudad República hoy, Ciudad República mañana, Ciudad República siempre.- concluyo, entonces el maestro fuego la jalo para ir dentro del edificio.

En cuento dieron la vuelta, empezaron a escuchar los gritos inconformes de las personas inmediatamente sintió como ella se tensaba en su brazo, por lo que apresuro el paso.

Ya casi estaban dentro del edificio, hasta que ella se dio vuelta bruscamente y camino rápidamente hasta el micrófono.

El momento que a Mako le aterraba había llegado, algo se había roto (o regenerado) dentro de ella, ya que volvió a ver esa seguridad que siempre tenía, cargada con una furia incontrolada.

Tomo su brazo y trato de llevar serla de nuevo a dentro, pero ella le quito su brazo rápidamente.

-¡¿realmente quieren saber lo que pienso?!- grito entre sínica y divertida, entonces como por arte de magia todos guardaron silencio, ni siquiera los igualitarios hicieron algo- ¡estoy harta de esta maldita gira! ¡Estoy harta de ser una vencedora! ¡Odió hablar que Ciudad República como si fuera lo mejor que hay en este mundo! ¡Estoy harta de ver como mandan niños a los juegos! ¡Odia tener que hacerle caso a ese imbécil que tenemos como presidente para que no maten a los que amo! ¡Al diablo con esto!

Mako iba a sufrir un ataque de nervios si no paraba a Korra pronto. Había hablado de más, había hecho justo lo que no tenía que hacer.

-¿saben qué? ¡Los juegos del hambre, junto con Amón, junto con todos sus estúpidos igualitarios, y sus reglas y junto con Ciudad República! ¡Se pueden ir mucho a la chinga... 

.

.

. 

Hizo una mueca y dejo salir un quejido en cuanto sintió lo frío del hielo que Mako le coloco en el labio.

-¡no puedes pegarle así! ¡Eres un salvaje Tenzin!-grito de nuevo Asami. Llevaban bastante tiempo gritando en la sala de junto.

Lo cierto era que Korra no se arrepentía de nada, bien había válido la pena. No le importo que Tenzin la quitara del micrófono a jalones, ni mucho menos que le diera la paliza de su vida en el palacio de justicia del uno, ni menos que en todo el camino de regreso al tren le recordará que era una irresponsable y egoísta.

-¡eso era lo mínimo que se merecía Asami! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que acaba de provocar?! ¡Amón va a estar furioso!-gritó el maestro airé.

-¡ya sé lo que su impulsividad implica!-se escucho una pausa- ¡pero no era para que la agarrarás a golpes!

Mako dejo salir un suspiro y se quedo examinando el brazo de korra, que tenía toda la mano de Tenzin marcada, su labio estaba hinchado y se estaba poniendo morado y su ojo estaba igual o peor.

-¡Tenzin espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡No, Tenzin!- tal parecía que Asami quería evitar que el maestro airé fuera a donde estaban ellos. Lamentablemente no pudo impedirlo.

Ya que entró hecho una furia a la habitación y vio a Korra con tanto odió que asustaría a cualquiera, pero korra le mantenía la mirada.

-¡¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?! ¡Sólo tenías una maldita tarea korra! ¡Sólo una! ¡Es increíble que no puedas hacer nada bien! ¡¿Tan difícil es seguir órdenes?! ¡Íbamos perfectamente pero gracias a ti todo se arruino!-le grito.

De nuevo, todo su enojo se acumulo y ya no pensaba con claridad, se dejaba llevar por su instinto. Por lo que se levantó del sillón y quedo a escasos centímetros de su mentor.

-¡ya cállate! ¡Tú no tienes ni idea por los que estoy pasando! ¡No lo pude soportar, tenía que decirles que...

-¡¿qué iniciarán una guerra que no vamos a poder ganar?! -completó la frase. El tono que estaba usando era totalmente opuesto a su mentor.

-yo no...-trato de defenderse, pero simplemente el maestro airé no la dejaba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tu no quería hacerlo?! ¡Pues ya es muy tarde korra! ¡Eres una irresponsable, una impulsiva, una egoísta que no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos! ¡No sólo estas tu metida en esto! ¡Tu familia y la de Mako también lo están!

-¿quisieras dejara de repetírtelo?- lo interrumpió ella dándole un empujón- ¡ya sé lo que puede pasar! ¡Pero no lo pude soportar! ¡Todos esperan que el avatar venga a salvarlos! ¡Y evidentemente yo no soy ese avatar!

-¡por supuesto que no lo eres! ¡Para ser la mitad de lo que era el Avatar Aang te falta mucho!

-¡yo no pedí ser el maldito avatar! ¡Entiende de una maldita vez eso!

-¡pues no estarías en este problema si no hubieras hecho semejantes imprudencias! ¡Si estás en esta situación es sólo culpa tuya! ¡No tienes por qué llevarte a los demás contigo!

La avatar quería darle un puñetazo en la cara, él no entendía nada por lo que ella estaba pasando.

-¡tú no entiendes nada!-lo acuso- no entiendes como se siente saber que pueden matar en cualquier momento a los que más amas ¿de verdad crees que me la estoy pasando bien? No he dejado de pensar en mis padres ni en Meelo, ni en Bolín e Ikki desde que Amón fue a hablar con migo.

-¡es justamente por eso que no entiendo tu actitud korra! Si tanto los amaras no harías tantas tonterías. Nos costó mucho trabajo convencerlo de que te habían puesto veneno de polillas-avispa en el agua para que digieras tanta sarta de estupideces. ¿Ahora que se supone que inventemos por las estupideces que acabas de decir? ¡Mañana vamos a verlo en persona! ¿Qué le vas a decir?

-¡que me niego a seguir cooperando y que si los distritos quieren iniciar una guerra que lo hagan! ¡No me importa!

-escúchame bien korra, yo sé lo que es estar en una guerra y que te despedacen emocional y físicamente y si no la ganamos con un avatar que tenía el mejor entrenamiento espiritual y físico dudo mucho que la podríamos ganar con un avatar que es un irresponsable, egoísta e impulsivo.

Todos guardaron silencio en la habitación, Mako tomo la mano de la avatar para que no se le fuera encima a su mentor.

-mas te vale que te comportes por 5 míseras horas, y que no hagas nada estúpido ¿crees que tu estúpido cerebro pueda hacer eso?-hablo en tono hiriente después de unos minutos interminables.

-ya te dije que no voy a seguir haciendo lo que ese bastardo quiera, así que no cuentes con ello.

-perfecto, haz lo que se te venga en gana. Solo espero que cuando regreses al doce no sea como una huérfana.

Mako fue lo suficientemente rápido para tomarla de la cintura y evitar que se le fuera encima a su mentor.

-¡eres un maldito bastardo bueno para nada!-le grito con todas su fuerzas.

Una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla y sentía como temblaba violentamente.

Muy a su pesar, el tenia razón, y solo esperaba que sus imprudencias no trajeran consecuencias tan devastadoras.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola gente hermosa!**_

_**Espero que le guste este capítulo, porque sinceramente no sabía qué hacer y en lo personal siento que esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Me esforcé todo lo que pude, lo juro.**_

_**También les quería decir que se que está muy cambiado al libro o a la película, pero creo que no tiene mucho sentido si lo pongo tal cual está en el libro, por eso decidí cambiarle algunas cosillas.**_

_**Lo sé, tal vez en estos dos capítulos no ha habido mucho Makorra, pero en el siguiente me voy a desquitar :3 **_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, esas cositas me ponen de un feliz que no se imagian.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


	4. Proposiciones indecorosas

**Los juegos del avatar: En llamas.**

Capítulo 4: Proposiciones indecorosas.

.

.

.

-ya saben, tienen que comportarse como todos unos vencedores de alta altura, muéstrense amables, sean educados, no se atasquen de comida, ni se les ocurra beber de las copas con líquido rosa, no quiero que anden vomitando por todos lados-hizo una pequeña pausa Asami para poder respirar y seguir hablando-sonrían mucho, ya saben con sus mejores sonrisas. Y si, lo dijo por ti Korra, no nos vendría nada mal que resaltaras un poco más tu belleza.

La mencionada puso los ojos en blanco y torció la boca. Lo que más quería era largase de ahí y volver a su distrito. Además, no quería actuar como si estuviera feliz, por que en realidad no lo estaba. Estaba más que furiosa e indignada; una cosa era que la obligaran a "comportarse" adecuadamente conforme la situación, y una muy distinta a decir cuándo y bajo que circunstancias casarse. Aún recordaba con cierto resentimiento todo lo que pasó en la mañana. 

.

.

. 

_-ya sé como calmáremos las cosas-dijo Asami muy animada mientras entraba al comedor, donde el ambiente era sumamente pesado. Ya que Tenzin no le dirigía la palabra a Korra y esta jugaba con su cuchillo para el pan y con una mirada de loca._

-te escucho, tendría que ser algo muy radical para reparar las estupideces de esta-dijo su mentor con un tono casi igual de sarcástico que el de Mako.

-bueno, creo que todos sabemos que la vida de Mako y Korra no volverá a ser la misma...

-Asami, ve al grano-le reclamo Tahno impaciente.

-esta bien, todos en Ciudad República están enterados de su romance tan "pasional" que llevan. Cada año tendrán que subir a este tren con los tributo-hizo una pausa al ver la cara incrédula y desesperada de los presentes-y como habrán notado están muy al pendiente de cada movimiento que dan-dijo refiriéndose a la revista de hace un par de semanas-entonces se me ocurrió la gran idea de por que no hacer una boda.

-¿una boda entre tu y Tenzin? ¿No crees que es demasiado viejo para ti Asami?-pregunto Korra burlona. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre ser cínica.

-muy graciosa Korra, te agradecería que te tomarás las cosas un poco más enserio.

La avatar sólo puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. A Mako ya no le estaba gustando nada por donde iba el asunto.

-hablo de su boda-puso demasiado énfasis al decir la palabra "su".

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron al mismo tiempo el maestro fuego y la avatar.

-nunca me imagine que fueras tan cursi-dijo el estilista con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡esto no es una broma! ¡Lo dijo muy enserio!

-no estarás hablando enserio-dijo la avatar con una sonrisa casi igual a la de Tahno, sólo que tenía ligeramente sonrojadas las mejillas.

-es enserio-rebatió Asami.

-creo que eso podría funcionar-dijo Tenzin, sorprendiendo a todos.

-gracias por tu apoyo Tenzin, creo que es la primera vez que lo haces.

Tanto Korra como Mako se quedaron callados ya se vieron por unos cuantos minutos, ¿era enserio? ¿Casarse? Ella no sabía si ponerse a dar de brincos o romper la mesa, ¿cómo iba a casarse con él cuando ni ella definía que era lo que sentía por el maestro fuego? Mako estaba igual o aún más confundido.

-y me quieren explicar ¿cómo es que una boda ayudara a los problemas que tenemos encima?-pregunto Tahno después de un largó silencio.

-para distraerlos momentáneamente. Estaba pensando que anunciemos el compromiso hoy en la noche en el palacio presidencial, vamos dando pequeños avances de los preparativos de la boda hasta el vasallaje, termina el vasallaje y se casan. Y así la gente olvidara la rebelión y volverá a ser lo de antes.

-no puedes hablar en serio-le reclamo Korra sin soltar su letal cuchillo para el pan.

-¡por supuesto que lo estoy Korra!-le reprocho Asami ofendida.

-¡no me pienso casar!-grito al borde de la locura la avatar.

-no es cuestión de si quieren o no. Lo van a tener que hacer-sentenció Tenzin.

-no lo voy a hacer, no así.

-por favor Mako, ahora ninguno esta en posición de exigir algo-hizo una pausa-agradécele a Korra, ya que si se hubiera comportado, no estarían obligados a hacer el centro de atención.

-además, ya tengo todo planeado... Hoy mismo me entregan en anillo y collar de compromiso.

-no es justo que se me obligue a hacer esto-reprocho Korra viéndolo con ojos de odio a su mentor.

-pensé que lo amabas lo suficiente como para casarte con él.

-por supuesto que me quiero casar con él-dijo sin pensar, al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Pero Mako si fue lo suficientemente rápido para entender y sintió una extraña felicidad-pero no quiero que algo tan especial se use para olvidarnos del problema.

-Korra-empezó pacientemente Asami-algún día lo tendrán que hacer y hacerlo a hora será lo mejor para todos.

Para ella era injusto que la obligaran a hacer algo así, por supuesto que quería casarse y posteriormente formar una familia, entendía que como mentores cada año terminarían como Ursa y Habuk. Pero ahora sentía que no era el mejor momento, que si lo hacían ahora se arruinaría por completo y sin mencionar el detalle de que aún no sabía que tipo de relación llevaban.

-hagan lo que quieran-dijo la avatar después de unos minutos mientras se levantaba de su asiento-después de todo siempre lo hacen.

Sin más dejo el comedor y se fue a acostar a su cama.

.

.

. 

-¿me escuchaste bien Korra?

Salió de su pequeño trance y sacudió un poco su cabeza-si, si te escuche.

-en fin, Mako ya te di el collar y el anillo, primero le das el anillo y después le pones el collar. Por favor hazlo de una manera tierna. Deja salir tu lado romántico y no ocultes tu enamoramiento.

Mako se sonrojó un poco y empezó a caminar más lento. Desde la mañana había estado distraído, siendo sincero nunca pensó en casarse y formar una familia propia y mucho menos pensó que algo tan especial como su boda se convirtiera en un espectáculo para olvidarse de los problemas. Asami y Tenzin le habían dicho un millón de veces como tenía que pedirle matrimonio: primero la iba a llevar al centro de la fiesta, después Asami pediría la atención de todos y finalmente él se hincaría como es debido, le diría algunas palabras y finalmente le pondría el anillo, el collar, esperaría su respuesta y la besaría. Algo muy fácil de recordar y hacer, sólo era cuestión de concentrarse. Pero no podía concentrase debido a que esa noche en especial lucía preciosa con ese vestido rojo descubierto de toda la espalda, con su pelo suelto y un ligero toque de maquillaje.

Asami se detuvo de golpe y se giró para verlos- ya lo saben, sonrían mucho y por favor que el beso del final sea... Especial.

Se adelantó un poco dejando a Mako y a Korra atrás. El maestro fuego tomo la mano de la avatar entre la suya y la apretó con fuerza, ella lo miro y también le apretó más fuerte la mano.

-exactamente así tiene que entrar-dijo Asami con una sonrisa-bueno vamos.

Cuando entraron al gran jardín donde tenía lugar la fiesta, ambos de quedaron estáticos en su lugar. Había muchas personas vestidas elegantemente, algunas bailando, otras comiendo o bebiendo o simplemente criticando al prójimo. Mako trajo un poco de saliva y su mano le comenzó a sudar, si pedir matrimonio era algo difícil, con tanta gente viendo iba a ser peor.

-ya sabes que hacer Mako-le dijo Asami en un susurro y perdiéndose entre la gente.

Suspiro y se llevó a Korra hasta el centro del jardín. Cuando pasaban la gente les sonreía, les hacía cumplidos y cosas de ese estilo. Se detuvo en seco, la miro a los ojos y coloco una mano en su cintura. No podía evitar su nerviosismo a pesar de que su boda iba ser una total farsa, era como sí su subconsciente le digiera que era verdad.

De pronto la música dejo de soñar y un silencio infernal se adueño de la fiesta. Korra lo miraba nerviosa y ansiosa.

Como un total imbécil se arrodilló frente a ella, ganando muchos murmullos de emoción, uno que otro suspiro y pequeños gritos de emoción. Saco la pequeña cajita terciopelo de su bolsillo.

Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los azules de ella, que parecían tener una emoción inexplicable.

-Korra-comenzó el con voz ronca- quería...saber si me concedes el honor de casarte con...migo-concluyo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La avatar se sonrojó de igual manera y sus ojos se abrieron aún más. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar en cuanto Mako hiciera eso. Pero ahora que lo tenía frente a ella pidiéndole que hicieran una vida juntos, a pesar de que eso lo iba a hacer para distraer a los problemas; no podía evitar sentirse feliz...

El tomo su mano y le colocó el anillo, se levantó y sacó un collar rojo con los símbolos del fuego y agua entrelazados, grabados en el dije.

Se miraron por lo que pareció un largo rato- entonces... ¿quieres...casarte conmigo?

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mover la cabeza en forma de sí y se lanzó a sus brazos.

El le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza- ¿eso lo tomo como un sí?-pregunto en un murmullo y no supo hasta donde lo escucharon.

Ella se separó de él sin dejar de abrazarlo-sí.

En cuanto Korra dijo esa palabra todos comenzaron a gritar emocionados, felicitando a la feliz pareja. Recordando las instrucciones que le habían dado, tomo la cara de Korra y la beso tiernamente. Escucho como la gente aplaudía y gritaba emocionados. Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa tonta de felicidad en medio del beso.

.

.

.

-¡muchas felicidades por su boda!

-me han hecho la noche con esa noticia tan maravillosa.

-gracias-contesto Korra sonriente y con los mejor ánimos que pudo, sinceramente tantas felicitaciones la estaban cansando.

-¿la piensan hacer en Ciudad República o en su distrito?

-aún no lo sabemos-dijo Mako mientras se llevaba otro panquecito a la boca.

-¿ya probaron estos? Son deliciosos-dijo la mujer con exagerado maquillaje con otra bandeja en las manos.

-estoy llena, no podría comer otro.

-para eso, señorita avatar, tenemos esto- aquel hombre regordete le ofreció una copa llena de un extraño líquido rosa.

-¡ni se te ocurra darles eso!

Los cuatro voltearon a ver a donde provenía la voz y encontraron un señor de unos cuarenta y tantos algo flacucho vestido exageradamente de azul y con un extraño bigote y junto a él una muchacha de treinta tantos con lentes y vestida de forma más discreta.

-vaya Varrick comenzábamos a preguntarnos hasta cuando llegarías.

-pues no sufran más ¡aquí estoy!- sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se fueron hasta Korra, se acercó a ella rápidamente y beso su mano -avatar Korra, es todo un honor tenerla aquí. ¡Felicidades por su boda!

-ahhhh... Gracias.

-permítanme presentarme, soy Varrick, el nuevo vigilante ayudante para el vasallaje-esta vez estrechó la mano de Mako fuertemente.

-¿vigilante ayudante?-pregunto el maestro fuego sorprendido.

-si, contratado por el mismísimo vicepresidente Tarlock. Un gran honor sin duda.

-me imagino-dijo la avatar con ligero sarcasmo.

-¿por qué no bailan? Digo, para ser un par de adolescentes con las hormonas alocadas deberían de aprovechar los momentos de contacto físico.

Ambos se sonrojaron- por...supuesto-logró decir Mako con la voz algo ronca-si me disculpan.

Tomo a Korra de la cintura y la jalo hasta la pista de baile, no sabían bailar, pero era lo único que se le ocurría para salir de esa embarazosa plática.

-hay un problemita-dijo la avatar al momento que se detenía.

-¿qué?

-no sé bailar-dijo en un susurro.

Mako sonrió de lado y de una forma disimulada la acerco a él-yo tampoco, pero podemos intentar.

No le dio tiempo a responder ya que coloco su mano en la cintura y con su otra mano tomo la de la avatar, ella puso la otra en su hombro, y al igual que él, acerco su cuerpo al del maestro fuego disimuladamente.

Empezaron a moverse como las demás parejas lo hacían, lento y al ritmo de la música. Sin querer y debido a los nervios él la piso. Ella puso cara de dolor y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, el maestro fuego se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa apenada y de nuevo empezó a moverse al ritmo de la canción; esta vez fue ella quien lo piso, sólo que un poco más fuerte.

-¿eso fue a propósito?-pregunto cerca de su oído.

-no, fue un accidente. Te dije que no sabía bailar.-contesto de igual manera la avatar.

Trataron un par de veces más hasta que por fin lograron coordinarse con la música, Mako ya se estaba acostumbrando al calor del cuerpo de Korra y a la suavidad de su piel. Pero como ya era costumbre, los interrumpieron.

-hey galán, sé que no es un buen momento pero...¿podría bailar con tu linda prometida?-pregunto Varrick sonriente-prometo que será sólo una canción.

-c...claro-a regañadientes Mako se separado de Korra. Inmediatamente Varrick se coloco frente al avatar y comenzó a darle un montón de vueltas hasta perderse en la gente.

Se fue hasta la mesa de bocadillos y se recargó cruzándose de brazos, sin quitarle la mira a cierta chica de vestido rojo, por coincidencia vio como también bailaban Asami y Tahno cuidando de igual forma a Korra.

-joven Mako.

Al escuchar su nombre giró la cabeza y vio a un igualitario parado frente a él, inconscientemente frunció el ceño, no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ellos.

-¿sí?

-sígame por favor, el presidente pidió verlo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda, no podía significar nada bueno si Amon pidió verlo. Le mando una última mirada a la avatar, asintió y siguió al igualitario. 

.

.

. 

Caminaron por un largo pasillo de alfombras rojas, paredes de color marfil y un montón de puertas. Se detuvo cuando aquel igualitario le abrió una puerta hasta casi el final del pasillo. Este le hizo una señal de que pasara, y así lo hizo, en cuanto puso su pie dentro de esa sala, se cerró la puerta fuertemente.

Mako inspecciono la sala con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el famoso salón de los vencedores, un largo pasillo lleno de pinturas imponentes de cada vencedor. Comenzó a caminar lentamente fijándose en cada una de las pinturas.

Como era de esperarse, encontró la de su mentor, seguida por la de una mujer muy parecida a él. Sólo que esta tenía la piel morena y los ojos azules de maestro agua, siguió caminando y vio a la vencedora que le siguió, maestra tierra sin duda, sólo que en su foto tenía metal. En la foto del segundo vasallaje estaba Ursa. Continúo caminado casi hasta el final y se quedo petrificado al ver la última foto.

La de ellos dos, estaban juntos con una mirada que daba miedo, incluso se pregunto si los dos se veían así cuando estaban dispuestos a matar. En el fondo, como en todas las pinturas, estaba la arena. A él lo habían pintado con cada una de sus heridas y en una de sus manos tenía un rayo y en la otra una flama. A ella también la habían pintado con todas sus heridas y lo que se le hizo más irónico fue que la pintaron haciendo agua control con una mano, la mano que estaba más cerca del maestro fuego tenía una flama también, dando el efecto de que ambas flamas estaban unidas y atrás de ella una roca elevada.

Se quedo un buen rato mirando la pintura de Korra, era la viva imagen de ella, la habían pintado exactamente como se veía, incluso se puso a divagar que su belleza era exactamente igual a la de la vida real.

-sin duda la más hermosa vencedora que hemos tenido.

Esa voz lo saco de sus ensoñaciones y sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, giró su cabeza lentamente y vio al mismísimo presidente con su inseparable máscara, que causaban un miedo increíble.

-pre...presidente-logró decir después de un rato.

-¿qué tal Mako? Mira será mucho más fácil esta conversación si vamos al grano.

El asintió, ya sabía más o menos por donde iba el asunto, y rogó por que terminara rápido.

-antes que nada felicidades por su... "Boda" si es que se le puede llamar así...

-¿perdón?-pregunto algo ofendido.

-¡oh, por favor Mako! Creo que ambos sabemos por que están haciendo esto. Y sinceramente debo de felicitar a quién se le haya ocurrido tan brillante idea. Que...ingeniosa forma de distraer.

Se quedo callado, y por alguna extraña razón bajo la mirada. Ahora sentía en carne propia lo que sintió Korra cuando fue a hablar con ella, no, más bien a amenazar.

-creo que estas enterado de la charla previa que tuve con tu prometida antes de la gira-el maestro fuego asintió- y no se sí tomarme su descaro como algo divertido o como una forma de provocarme.

-ella...no lo hizo apropósito -tratos de defenderla.

-bueno, tú la conoces mejor que nadie. Te seré sincero Mako, espero y tu si entiendas la gravedad del asunto, puesto que tu eres, en mucho aspecto más prudente que ella.

Por fin Mako lo miro con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, apretó sus puños discretamente- lo escucho.

-bien, desde que dio su..."enternecedor discurso" en el uno, los distritos están incontrolables, incluso ya hicieron su símbolo.

-¿su símbolo?

-una cosa sin importancia-corrigió rápidamente- lo que quiero decir es que ahora te toca a ti hacer algo para que esa niña no siga cometiendo estupideces. Por qué me imagino que sabes quienes van a sufrir las consecuencias y sería una pena ver sufrir a tus suegros y claro está, a tus hermanos.

Mako sintió una impotencia increíble, ahora entendía por qué Korra lo odia tanto y en cuanto la vira le diría que compartía su odio por Amon.

-¿qué acaso usted no es capaz de controlarla?-pregunto cínico, al parecer su lado prudente lo había abandonado.

-créeme que no querrás ver mi forma de persuasión-sé acerco un poco al maestro fuego-te daré una pequeña idea. Tu la conoces como una chica alegre, impulsiva, terca, que lucha por lo que quiere, que se aferra a sus ideales. Ahora, imagínate que después de uno o dos días de estadía aquí y con mi equipo ¿cómo imaginas que terminaría? ¿Acaso quieres ver como destrozo la fortaleza de tu novia? ¿De cómo la dejo sin ganas de vivir? ¿De cómo la convierto en la arma más letal y peligrosa de mi ejército personal? ¿De verdad quieres eso para ella?

Mako se imaginó innumerables formas de tortura, se imaginó los gritos desgarradores que ella podría dar, se imaginó su cara de dolor, se imaginó como terminaría ella después de eso. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo su cuerpo, sentía como las venas le iban a explotar por el calor del fuego.

-creo que ya entendiste el concepto.

-¿por qué me está diciendo todo esto?

-ya no sé quien es más cínico-río divertido y después volvió a su seriedad-deberías de estar agradecido de que yo te doy una oportunidad que mi padre no le dio a Katara.

-no entiendo-dijo a la defensiva.

-¿qué crees que hubiera pasado si mi padre hubiera tenido la misma platica que tengo contigo con Katara? ¿No crees que ella hubiera evitado que su amado esposo siguiera peleando si le daba la oportunidad que te doy a ti? Yo, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que la salves a ella y a los que amas. Créeme una guerra de esa magnitud deja cicatrices irreparables, y aunque la ganarán, que lo dudó, ¿crees que ella seguirá siendo la misma con miles de muertes en su conciencia? ¿Crees que tus hermanos seguirán siendo felices después de vivir un infierno?-hizo una pausa y examino la cara del maestro fuego- por tu cara creo que no.

Mako lo vio con odio, la sola idea de que el tocara a uno de sus hermanos o a Korra lo provocaba bastante, y realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no fundirle la máscara con su maldita cara.

-tienes dos opciones. Una de ellas es dejar que ella siga con sus imprudencias mientras que tu la apoyas o la otra es que tu evites cualquier acción que inicie una guerra. Pero algo me dice que tomaras la decisión adecuada, como estás tan enamorado de ella, yo se que no permitirás que nada malo le pase ¿verdad Mako?

-¿cómo sabe que estoy enamorado? ¿Quien le asegura que no estoy fingiendo?

Lo que menos se esperaba era que él se riera-Mako no trates de engañarme, a leguas se nota que ambos están perdidos de amor. Durante varios años han intentado ese truco barato de romance, pero nunca funciona. ¿De verdad me crees tan tonto como para tragaren ese cuento? Aunque tu no lo quieras admitir, te desvives de amor por ella-señalo la pintura de la avatar-sólo basta ver la cara de estúpido que pones cundo estas con ella. Además, si no estuvieras enamorado de ella ¿por que de repente parecías asustado cuando te mencione la idea de torturarla?

No contesto, sólo se quedo mirando el piso para poder controlarse. Esto era genial, ahora lo tenía donde lo quería, al parecer le faltó disimular más su preocupación al maestro fuego.

- será mejor que regreses a la fiesta, tu prometida debe de estar extrañándote.

Comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo lo más rápido que pudo, antes de salir dio un fuerte portazo y camino de regreso a la fiesta.

Era increíble que ese sujeto que se hacía nombrar presidente fuera tan malvado y cruel. No tenía ni idea de que requisitos debía cumplir alguien para gobernar a toda una nación, pero estaba seguro que no era ser cruel ni ir amenazando de semejante manera a todos.

Se dio cuenta de que no era tanto el enojo que sentía, más bien era angustia y miedo. No podía (o más bien no quería) imaginarse a la Korra que describió, no soportaría la idea de verla emocionalmente destrozada, de verla de una forma totalmente opuesta a su Korra.

Un golpe de realidad le llego, hasta ese momento no sabía que...

No, más bien nunca tuvo el valor para afrontarlo. Después de que regresaron a casa y con el trato a diario, confirmo que Korra era una persona increíble, que era la más leal, desinteresada y perfecta que hubiera conocido. Conforme pasaba más tiempo con ella esa atracción que sentía, se fue convirtiendo en una necesidad por tenerla cerca, por besarla y abrazarla. Se preocupaba por ella, incluso la idea tonta de casarse lo hacía feliz, se sintió feliz en cuanto ella le dio el si y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¿dónde estabas?-la voz de Korra lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al jardín. Inmediatamente una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro, pero casi al instante su angustia creció al verla. Recordó las palabras de Amon, al igual que esas imágenes tan grotescas de su inexistente tortura, no quería que nada malo le ocurriera, ni a ella, ni a nadie de su familia.

Trato de mejorar su mueca para que le saliera una sonrisa, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de seguir ahí, sólo quería regresar a casa con Korra y asegurarse de que nada malo les pasaría a sus hermanos y a ella. Pero sabía que lo mejor era disimular, tal y como ella lo hizo cuando Amon fue a hablar con ella antes de la gira. Más tarde hablaría con Tenzin y esperaría que pudiera ayudarlo.

-di un paseo-mintió- después me perdí, es algo grande la casa.

Korra le sonrió sacaronamante- no me vuelvas a dejar sola con Varrick, esta algo loco.

El río por lo bajó- ¿quieres bailar?

-si- respondió sonriente ella a la vez que entrelazaba sus manos-ya agarré un poco de práctica.

Mako le sonrió y se la llevo hasta la pista de baile. Una vez colocados puso ambas manos en su cintura, imitando a las demás parejas, ella coloco sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Tenía que admitirlo, tenerla así lo tranquilizaba.

-de verdad, nunca me vuelvas a dejar con esta gente tan loca- le dijo en su susurro, muy cerca de su oído.

-¿porqué lo dices?-pregunto Mako en tanto acercaba más su cuerpo al de la avatar.

-porque en cuanto Varrick se cansó y se fue sobre la garra de vino, escuche como unas señoras de unos, que se yo, ¿ochenta años? Están discutiendo de quien besa mejor, si yo o tu y llegaron a la conclusión de que tendrían que besarme o en su defecto besarte para averiguarlo- un escalofrío algo gracioso le recorrió el cuerpo a Korra y el pudo sentirlo-¿puedes creerlo?

Una sonrisa sacarrona nació en su rostro. Lo que más necesitaba era asegurarse de que sí lo que le dijo Amon era cierto. Aunque quizás eso no le costaría trabajo.

-oye korra-la nombrada lo miro y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al verlo tan cerca de ella y de sentir sus manos aferrares a su cintura de una forma posesiva- si sólo quieres un beso no es necesario que inventes a señoras ochentonas discutiendo por quien besa mejor. Sólo basta con que me lo pidas.

Las mejillas de la avatar se encendieron de un rojo mucho más fuerte que él las cortinas del palacio presidencial. Sintió cómo Mako la pegaba a su cuerpo de una manera disimulada, después, tomo su rostro con delicadeza y se fue acercando a ella lentamente. Por inercia ella lo abrazo de la espalda, sintiendo como el aliento del maestro fuego le golpeaba la cara. Primero beso su mejilla, después se fue hasta la comisura de sus labios, finalmente como pudo logro entreabrirlos para darle más acceso.

La avatar se sorprendió por ese beso, este era muy distinto a todos los que él le había dado. Se sentía como una necesidad, incluso podría decirse que con más amor...

Cuando salió de su trance lo beso de la misma manera que él lo estaba haciendo, dejando salir todo lo que sentía por él. Al parecer al maestro fuego no le importaba que ese lugar estuviera lleno de gente, ya que puso más fuerza en el agarre que tenía en la nuca de ella y la acerco más a él.

Hubo un momento en el que se desconecto del mundo, sólo era consciente de los labios de Korra moviéndose al mismo ritmo que los suyos, sentía que ella le quería decir algo con ese beso, como si quisiera decir todas las palabras que no se atrevía a decir. La entendía perfectamente, porque él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-buenas noches a todos. Agradezco que todos estén presentes en esta magnífica conclusión de la gira. Por supuesto que lamentamos interrumpir a nuestra pareja de enamorados.

Inmediatamente se separaron con las mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada dorada fue hasta el balcón presidencial, frunció el ceño al imaginarse la sonrisa divertida que tendría ese bastardo. Inconscientemente puso una mano en la cintura de la avatar y la pego as a él de una forma protectora.

-es un honor, como todos los años tener en este jardín a dignos vencedores. Por supuesto que Ciudad República les está agradecidas por tomarnos en cuenta para algo tan importante como su boda. Esperamos que su vida de casados sea tan magnífica o mejor que la de Ursa y Habuk.

Toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir, y en el cielo aparecieron un montón de fuegos artificiales.

Mako la volvió a besar, esperando que de esa forma toda su angustia se fuera. 

.

.

. 

Daba gracias a los espíritus que estuvieran de nuevo en ese tren. Se sintió un poco mejor al estar lejos de Ciudad República y de Amon.

No dejaba de pensar en esa platica que había tenido, tenía que reconocer que una parte de él le aterraba que cumpliera con su promesa.

Como ya no pudo soportar más, fue hasta el bajón donde dormía Tenzin, toco la puerta fuertemente y después de un rato salió su mentor malhumorado.

-más te vale que sea algo bueno como para despertarme.

-necesitamos hablar, es...sobre Korra.

-Mako, no creo que yo sea el más indicado como para darte consejos de como acostarte con tu prometida.

-no es sobre eso-contesto con un sonrojo e indignado-es algo mucho más serio.

-déjame adivinar. ¿No quiere que la toques hasta el día de la luna de miel? Que reservada salió.

-Amon hablo conmigo-soltó de golpe, ganándose toda la seriedad de su mentor.

-¿qué?

-me amenazo peor que a Korra, y necesito tu ayuda.

-pasa y necesito que me dejas absolutamente todo lo que te dijo.

Asintió, no sabía si era la mejor decidió que pudo haber tomado, pero confiaba en que su mentor pudiera ayudar a sacar a Korra de todo ese lío.

.

.

.

_**Continuara...**_

¡Hola!

Aquí el capítulo, espero y les gusté.

Creo que s algo largo, pero me agarro u. Ataque de inspiración. Les ser sincera, no quería que Mako admitiera tan rápido que estaba enamorado de ella, pero pensé que este era el momento exacto...

Sólo falta que Korra admita que también lo ama, que será muuuuuy pronto...

Ya saben, dejen sus reviews, porque esa es una forma de alegrarme la vida.

Besos y abrazos.

Atte. Isabella.


	5. Bienvenida brutal

**Los juegos del avatar: En llamas.**

Capítulo 5: Bienvenida brutal.

.

.

.

Podría decirse que estaba en términos generales un poco más tranquilo; después de haber pasado casi toda la noche hablando con su mentor sobre que hacer respecto al asunto de Amón, acordaron que lo mejor para Korra, era ocultar esa "amistosa" plática. No estaba muy de acuerdo con ocultarle las cosas a la avatar, al fin de cuentas, ella término por decirles la verdad, pero tal vez al no decirle la podría proteger mejor.

Nunca se alegró más al sentir ese frío aire con olor a carbón recién quemado en su rostro y ver el paisaje casi nevado. Definitivamente estar en casa era la mejor sensación que tenía después de haber ido a los juegos.

-haz estado algo pensativo desde anoche ¿seguro que todo está bien?-pregunto la avatar en cuanto bajó del tren mientras le tomaba la mano.

El, entrelazó sus manos y le dio un cariñoso apretón-sí, todo en orden. Es sólo que estoy algo cansado, la gira es...agotadora- trato de sonar lo más convincente que pudo, pero a juzgar por la mueca de la avatar sabía que no la había convencido-además, estoy preocupado por mis hermanos, no se sí Bolín los haya cuidado como se lo pedí o si los haya dejado solos.

-estoy segura de que están bien- se acercó a él y depósito un beso en su mejilla.

Mako sonrió y giró su rostro para poder besar mejor a Korra, como pudo la abrazó de la cintura y la acerco un poco más a él.

-tengo que ir a ver a mis padres-dijo la avatar en un susurro en cuanto término el beso.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no, no creo que les haga mucha gracia verte después de que me pidieras matrimonio sin su consentimiento-dijo divertida al imaginar la cara de su padre. Soltó una risa al ver la expresión de asustado que puso Mako.

-en ese casó...creo que es mejor que, ya sabes, prepares el terreno.

-lo haré chico listo. 

.

.

. 

Caminaba hasta el sanatorio de su mamá, tratando de pasar desapercibida y no causar un gran alboroto. Lo único que quería era ver que sus padres estuvieran bien. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando por la salida de la mina, hasta que una voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡hey Korra! no sabía que habían regresado-saludo animadamente uno de los amigos de su papá.

-¿qué tal? Acabo de regresar esta mañana, iba a ver a mi mamá.

-si, será mejor que la vallas a ver a ella primero. Tu padre esta...

-¿está bien?- pregunto asustada, empezando a imaginarse lo peor.

-claro que está bien. El que no creo que vaya a estar bien es Mako; a tu papi no le hizo mucha gracia lo de ayer. Primero te pide matrimonio y después te besa de semejante manera-hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros-pero en fin, felicidades por tu boda.

La avatar pareció tranquilizase al escuchar eso, al parecer las cosas había estado tranquilas por el distrito. Todos se veían normales como siempre.

-gracias-dijo y después se despidió con la mano y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Ahora más que nunca quería ver a su mamá.

En cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta del sanatorio, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por un parte quería llorar y por otra ponerse a saltar de felicidad.

Tomo aire y abrió pausadamente la puerta, dejando ver la espalda de su mamá. Entro en silencio y cerró la puerta de igual modo. Se acerco lentamente y movió su hombro cariñosamente para que la mirara.

Senna se giro y sonrío ampliamente al ver a su hija con una delicada sonrisa en su rostro. No le dio tiempo de decirle nada, ya que la avatar se abalanzo contra ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-hija, no esperaba verte tan pronto ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

Korra no pudo contestar, pues de repente un nudo enorme se instalo en su garganta y como no pudo controlarse más comenzó a llorar, escondió su rosto en el arco del cuello de su mamá y apretó mas fuerte su abrazo. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, pero ver a su mamá sana y salva le quitaba un enorme peso de encima.

-¿Korra? ¿Qué tienes hija?-pregunto la maestra agua sumamente preocupada. La aparto un poco de ella y le limpio algunas lagrimas.

-nada, es solo que…te extrañe mamá.

-ay hija, yo también te extrañe mucho-dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar.

.

.

.

Mako caminaba por todo el distrito sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, al parecer el distrito 12 estaba alejado de cualquier tipo de problemas como en los otros distritos.

Siguió caminando hasta que comenzó a escuchar un montón de gritos, cosa que lo preocupo. Entonces corrió hasta donde estaba ese alboroto y vio a un montón de igualitarios saqueando los negocios de la plaza central y quitando el control a todos.

Intento preguntar por Bolín, pero obtenía la misma respuesta, que no tenían ni idea en donde estaba. No sabía qué hacer, si ir hasta la aldea de los vencedores o seguir buscando a Ikki y a Meelo.

Trato de buscar el camino que no tuviera tantos igualitarios y comenzó a correr.

.

.

.

-vaya, nunca pensé que las cosas estuvieran tan mal.

Korra no sabía cómo interpretar las palabras de su mamá, tal vez había cometido un error al decirle como estaban las cosas, tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarse callada. Pero se sentía con la obligación de hacerlo, después de todo ella era su mamá y si algo pasaba, toda la culpa seria de ella.

-sí, de hecho…la boda es para eso. Para que así puedan olvidar los problemas.

-es una pena que algo tan hermoso y especial se haga para eso.

-es lo único que se nos ocurrió.

-¿y ustedes quieren hacerlo?

Esa pregunta la desconcertó, por que a estas alturas, ya ni ella sabía que era lo que quería.

-no es cuestión de si queremos o no, tenemos que hacerlo-dijo ella con nerviosismo.

-Korra, me queda claro que Mako se desvive por ti, la pregunta es: ¿tú lo haces?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-hija, ¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta?

-digamos que estaba algo ocupada con todo el asunto de la rebelión que se me olvido concentrarme en eso.

-bueno, solo hace falta ver como se miran para darse cuenta de que están enamorados. Quizás por eso el presidente quedo convencido, han intentado ese truquito desde la boda de Ursa y Habuk. Todo una historia de amor trágica.

-espera ¿dijiste "enamorados"? mamá no creo que esa sea la palabra adecuada…

-ya te lo dije hija, solo hace falta ver como se miran para darse cuenta de eso. Lo vimos en la gira, él se ponía a tu alrededor como si quisiera protegerte, al principio no entendía por qué, pero ahora que se como estuvieron las cosas, todo me quedo más claro.

-mira mamá, te voy a ser sincera. No sé qué tipo de relación llevamos, nunca hablamos de ello y ¿Qué tal si él no siente lo mismo? Bien podría estar fingiendo.

Su mamá sonrió ampliamente mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo- porque esas cosas no se fingen hija.

La avatar se quedo pensativa por algunos minutos, definitivamente, desde ahora solo le diría a su madre lo que fuera estrictamente necesario, ya no quería mas interrogatorios como estos.

-creo que ahora que ahora que se van a casar, deberían de hablar de su "relación".

Ella asintió tontamente, y no pudo evitar dejar salir una tonta sonrisa al pensar en cierto maestro fuego.

-y hablando de otra cosa- dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hija- ¿en los distritos realmente hicieron levantamientos?

-sí, se pusieron realmente locos, y más cuando en el uno dije todas esas cosas.

-creo que lo mejor será que le avisemos a tu padre, tal vez pueda hablar con los mineros.

-¿con los mineros?

-había rumores-explico ella mientras comenzaba a acomodar las medicinas- pero ahora que sabemos lo que el presidente quiere hacer, es mejor que les advirtamos.

-¿y si eso solo los motiva a hacer algo?

-entonces, hay que impedirlo.

-tal vez…es bueno que la gente quiera una vida mejor.

-quizá, pero no creo que una guerra sea la forma más adecuada.

-bueno, no creo que tomando té con Amón y Tarlock lo haga.

Senna se quedo observando un rato a su hija, y ya había descubierto que era lo que le pasaba a su hija. Para ella era obvio que estaba asustada y no pudo evitar notar todo el rencor con el que mencionaba al presidente o a algún miembro de su familia. Y le aterraba que su hija se llenara de odio, mas a ahora que le estaban preparando para ser el avatar.

-hija, quizás deberías intentar...

-mamá, no me pidas que haga eso- dijo a la defensiva, como prediciendo lo que le quería decir.

-no te estoy pidiendo que apoyes al presidente, Korra-tomo las manos de su hija y las apretó fuertemente- tanto como para tu padre como para mí, eres lo más importante que tenemos, no sabes cómo sufrí cuando escuche tu nombre en la cosecha y ni te imaginas la felicidad que sentí cuando te vi en la estación del tren- hizo una pausa y de nuevo miro a su hija a los ojos- eres el avatar, es cierto; y eso es algo que tu padre y yo hemos ocultado por tu bien. Pero...ahora que las cosas están como están, sólo te pido que pienses en los demás. Tú nos tienes a nosotros y a Mako para protegerte de todo, pero piensa en los demás distritos. Ellos no tienen a nadie que los proteja y sinceramente no soportaría ver a mi hija liderando una guerra imposible de ganar.

La avatar examino el rostro de su progenitora y sintió mucha culpabilidad, desde que tenía memoria ella siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar, siempre la hacía sentir mejor, incluso hubo una época en la que todo el mundo la trataba como un fenómeno, todos excepto sus padres. Estaba consciente de que ella lo era todo para ellos y viceversa. Inconscientemente ella misma estaba provocando el dolor de sus padres. Apretó las manos de su mamá más fuerte y la vio a los ojos.

-esta bien, prometo que me voy a controlar y haré mi mejor esfuerzo para eso.

Aquella respuesta pareció tranquilizar a Senna, por lo que abrazo a su hija fuertemente, justo como lo hacía cuando ella era pequeña y tenía miedo. A Korra se le vinieron muchas cosas a la mente, amaba a sus padres y no soportaría que nada malo les pasara o que sufrieran por su culpa. Ella le correspondió el abrazo y escondió su cabeza en el regazo de su madre, justo como cuando era niña. Lamentablemente su momento emotivo fue arruinado por un hombre demasiado alterado y llenos de cenizas.

-¡Senna! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda y la de Korra!

-¡¿qué pasa?!- se separó de su hija y fue rápidamente hasta el hombre e intentó tranquilizarlo.

-están quemando todo, eso malditos están destruyendo el quemadero y casi todas las casas de la veta. No les importa nada les están quitando el chi a todos y si no detenemos el fuego va a acabar con el distrito doce.

Amabas se miraron y fue demasiado tarde para que Senna pudiera detener a su hija, ya que ella en cuanto término de escuchar aquello, salió disparada hasta el quemadero. Ella tomo dos bolsas de agua y su botiquín portátil para salir corriendo detrás de su hija. 

.

.

. 

Mako corría desesperado por todas las calles del distrito, tenía que encontrar rápido a Ikki y a Meelo antes de que las cosas se complicaran.

Sabía que era un egoísta por no ayudar a las personas, pero en esos momentos tenía otras prioridades.

A lo lejos vio como del quemadero salía una enorme nube de humo negro seguida por un gran estallido. Entonces todo su control se fue al carajo, comenzó a correr en dirección al quemadero lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, no le importaba que toda la gente le gritara insultos al quitarla de un empujón de su camino.

Estaba por llegar, pero gracias a los espíritus vio a lo lejos a Ikki, quien venía como loca directo hacia él.

-¡Mako!-grito la pequeña mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

-aquí estoy Ikki, todo va a estar bien-le prometió mientras la abrazaba más fuerte- vamos por Meelo para irnos a casa.

-¡es que tienes que ayudarlos!

-¿a quiénes?

-los igualitarios están golpeando a nuestros amigos, ¡por favor ven a ayudarlos!- le suplicó su hermana, jalando parte de su abrigo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Para Mako lo más importante y su prioridad era sacarla de ahí, pero tampoco la quería que se quedara preocupada y tan alterada. Por lo que accedió, la cargo y se fue corriendo por donde ella le indicaba. 

.

.

. 

Utilizo todas sus fuerzas para hacer que la nieve se convirtiera en agua, una vez que lo logro la lanzo hasta las llamas, pero parecía que todo el esfuerzo de los maestro agua era inútil. Lo único que habían logrado era disminuir el calor, pero no era suficiente. 

.

.

. 

Mako bajó a Ikki, y ella lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo mejor. Seguían corriendo, pero a lo lejos pudo ver toda la escena y su preocupación se transformó en ira. No podía creer que eso abusivos quisieran bloquearles el chi a niños menores que su hermana.

Lo que hizo que se descontrolada fue ver a Meelo, y no pudo soportar más en cuanto vio que un igualitario lo tiro al suelo y sacó ese odioso bastón eléctrico. Soltó la mano de su hermana y comenzó a correr rápido, para que de esa forma tomara vuelo. Al estar cerca de él, lo tiro al suelo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, continuo golpeándolo hasta que sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo, enseguida sintió un golpe fuerte en su quijada, dejándolo desorientado. El igualitario que estaba de pie con una patada lo tiro al suelo, dándole más patadas en el estómago.

-¡dejen a ese podré muchacho!-grito una señora de unos cuarenta años.

-¿prefiere que se lo hagamos a usted? - uno se le acercó y le dio una fuerte bofetada, logrando tirarla al suelo, Mako se levantó como pudo y le di un golpe, estaba por darle otro pero sus dos compañeros lo tomaron por ambos brazos y el que están enfrente le bloqueó el chi.

- creo que el jefe ya tiene con quién estrenar el látigo. ¡Llévatelo a la plaza!

Meelo empezó a golpear como pudo a uno de los igualitarios y de una patada lo tiro al suelo logrando que su hermano sé enojara aún más y le dio un cabezazo a ese idiota ganando otra descarga eléctrica y una herida en su frente que sangraba.

La señora tomo a Meelo fuertemente de los hombros mientras lo seguían a la plaza. Ikki no sabía qué hacer. Una idea loca se le vino a la mente, si Mako había regresado eso quería decir que Korra también lo había hecho. Entonces ella comenzó a correr al sanatorio de Senna, rogando por que Korra estuviera ahí. 

.

.

. 

-¡es inútil!-grito desesperada la avatar tirando al suelo su látigo de agua.

-¿qué más podemos hacer avatar Korra?

-¡no lo sé!

-¡intentemos de nuevo!

La avatar suspiro frustrada, se puso en posición y volvió a sacar agua de la nieve y se lo lanzo a las llamas, rogando por que se terminará el fuego.

-¡al diablo con esto!- grito desesperada y como pudo sacó una piedra enorme del suelo y colocándola sobre ella. La gente pareció entender lo que quería hacer y rápidamente se apartó de ella.

En cuanto la zona estuvo despejada lanzó la roca en dirección a los restos del quemadero, logrando que la mitad del fuego se fuera, repito lo anterior y por fin apago el fuego.

-¡eso fue increíble avatar!

-gracias.

-¡Korra!

La nombrada se giró en dirección de donde provenía la voz y se sorprendió al ver a Ikki hecha un mar de lagrimar corriendo hasta ella.

-¡Ikki! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Es peligroso!

-¡Korra!- en cuanto estuvo cerca abrazó sus piernas y escondió su rostro.

-¡¿estás herida?!

-¡tienes que impedir que le hagan daño! ¡Por favor!

-¿de qué estás hablando?-estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia al ver a Ikki tan alterada.

-¡está en la plaza central, unos igualitarios se lo llevaron!

-¡¿a quién se llevaron?!

Senna fue hasta ellas lo más rápido que pudo y coloco sus manos en los hombros de Ikki para tranquilizarla pero era inútil.

Korra tomo firmemente los hombros de la pequeña y la vio fijo-¡necesito que te calmes y me expliques que carajos está pasando! ¡¿A quién le van a hacer daño en la plaza central?! ¡Dime Ikki!-sabía que estaba siendo algo dura con ella pero necesitaba tranquilizarla.

-Mako sólo estaba tratando de protegernos a Meelo y a mi-sollozo más fuerte y tomo las muñecas de la avatar- después esa señora lo quiso ayudar y por defenderla le quitaron su fuego control y se lo llevaron a la plaza centrar-tomo un poco de aire y continuo- ¡tienes que evitar que le hagan daño!

Korra se imaginó un montón de cosas horribles que le pudieran hacer, y si contaba la parte de que iba a ser en la plaza central no podía ser nada bueno.

De golpe soltó a Ikki y corrió como una loca hasta la plaza central, ahora entendía por qué Ikki estaba tan mal tenía que salvar de lo que fuera a Mako. 

.

.

. 

Apretó los dientes lo suficientemente fuerte como para no gritar, cada vez le costaba más mantener sus ojos abiertos. Sentía un dolor inexplicable, sentía como la sangre le brotaba de su espalda, sus manos ya no las sentía debió a la presión que hacía en ellas para que el dolor fuera menos.

Nunca en su vida se sintió tan humillado, podía sentir la sonrisa burlona que tendría su nuevo jefe de seguridad con cada latigazo que le daba. En sus pocos momentos de cordura se preguntaba en donde diablos estaba Bolín, necesitaba que alguien que sacará a Meelo de ahí. 

.

.

. 

En cuanto llego a la plaza central sus nervios colapsaron, casi toda la gente del distrito estaba ahí, gritando insultos a los igualitarios, señoras llorando por tanta crueldad y uno que otro minero queriendo ayudar aunque en el intento los igualitarios les bloquearán sus poderes.

Trato de hacerse paso entre la multitud, logró llegar hasta el frente y en ese momento sintió como le rompían el corazón. La espalda de Mako estaba bañada en sangre y él se convulsionaba violentamente, sus puños también estaban ensangrentados por alguna extraña razón. Sintió como sus ojos se hinchaban y como una furia incontrolable se desataba dentro de ella. En un total impulso corrió hasta donde estaba ese bastardo, pero Tonraq, que hasta ahora estaba manteniendo a la gente "tranquila", la tomo de la cintura y la saco de la multitud.

-¡déjame en paz! ¡¿No vez que lo van a matar?! ¡Déjame papá!-ella forcejeaba y no le importaba estarle dando de golpes a su mismo padre.

-no compliques más las cosas hija.

-¡¿entonces tengo que esperar tranquilamente a que lo maten?!

-Korra...prometiste que no...-dijo Senna pacientemente.

-¡me vale un carajo lo que piense Amón! ¡No voy a dejar que lo maten!

Sin más se echo a correr de nuevo hasta donde estaba Mako, esta vez la gente le impedía el paso y le gritaba que se largara de ahí, pero como era obvio no les hizo caso. Haciendo lo mismo que la vez anterior corrió directamente al bastardo con el látigo; no tenía un plan, no sabía no que iba a hacer... Si, estaba actuando según su instinto y confiaba en que todo saliera bien.

Se abalanzo contra él y lo tiro al suelo, ella se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago. Espero a que se levantará y tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro incluso tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre en la cara y en su uniforme.

-¿acaso tu también quieres un par de estos preciosa?-dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y le enseñaba su látigo ensangrentado. La avatar no fue lo suficientemente rápida y no pudo detener el codazo que iba directo a su cara. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la tiro al suelo y después le encajo su bastón eléctrico en el estómago.

-¡escúchenme bien todos! ¡A partir de hoy las reglas cambiaron! ¡Todos tienen toque de queda! ¡Y si no quieren más latigazos o castigos parecidos! ¡Más les vale que obedezcan! ¡Órdenes directas de Amón!

Con tan sólo escuchar ese nombré todo su coraje se acumulo, se levantó de golpe, lo tomo del hombro para girarlo y le dio un puñetazo, el cual le rompió la nariz. Como era de esperarse el nuevo jefe no se lo tomo nada bien y le dio una fuerte bofetada, tirándola de nuevo al suelo, sólo que esta vez más cerca de Mako.

Mako, que hasta ese momento logró abrir los ojos distinguió una sombra algo borrosa muy parecida a Korra.

-Ko...rra...de...déjalo-logró decir en un susurro, pero aquellas palabras se perdieron junto con el sonido del látigo chocando contra el suelo, muy cerca de la avatar.

-¡quítate si no quieres que también te dé a ti!

Ella vio como el levantaba esa cosa horrenda e iba directo a la espalda de Mako, no lo pensó dos veces, no estaba consciente de que podía utilizar cualquier elemento para detenerlo, no le importo nada más que salvarlo. Lo único que hizo fue ponerse sobre Mako abrazándolo, para que de esa forma los latigazos le dieran a ella.

Sintió el primero y apretó la boca para no gritar, no podía darse el lujo de verse como una frágil princesa, sólo se conformó con poner más fuerza en su abrazo y en sus dientes.

Perdió la cuenta después del quintó latigazo, aquel era un dolor horrible, y no ayudaba mucho el aire frío que corría. Dejo de sentir los latigazos y en vez de ellos comenzó a escuchar la risa divertida de su nuevo jefe de seguridad.

-pero que patéticos. Tenía años que no me divertía tanto.

-creo que ya te divertiste demasiado.

Korra levanto la vista y vio a su mentor caminar tranquilamente hasta ellos.

-¿te unes a la fiesta?

-yo no estaría feliz.

-¿y por qué no? Si acabó de...

No alcanzo a completar la frase ya que Tenzin lo interrumpió con ese tono tan severo que poseía.-de destrozar la espalda al mismo avatar-concluyo mientras levantaba a Korra de una manera sumamente violenta, llevándola frente al jefe de seguridad.

-¿y? avatar o no, intervino con un castigo.

-se nota que no vez las noticias-dijo burlón al ver la cara de incredulidad de ese hombre- tienes frente a ti a tres vencedores, y te aseguro que al presidente no le va a gustar nada saber que los dos futuros novios tiene la espalda destrozada.

Toda la plaza guardó silencio, muestras observaban todo ese espectáculo. La avatar por el rabillo del ojo vio como su papá y otro minero quitaban a Mako de esa cosa horrenda y lo cargaban cuidadosamente para no lastimarlo más.

-más les vale que no se vuelvan a meter con ninguna autoridad. Por qué sí no la próxima será fusilamiento ¿entendido?

-por supuesto.

-¡¿y ustedes que están mirando?! ¡a sus casas todo el mundo!¡muévanse!

Su nuevo jefe de seguridad se alejo rápidamente, no sin antes darle una mirada de odio a la avatar.

Suspiro y vio como se llevaban a Mako hasta la aldea de los vencedores. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no gritar en cuanto vio su camisa ensangrentada. Inmediatamente sintió la mano de Tenzin en su hombro menos lastimado.

-vámonos Korra.

Ella no contesto, solo se dejo guiar mansamente hasta la aldea de los vencedores.

.

.

.

Entro echa un huracán a la cocina, y nunca en su vida creyó ver a Mako así. Tirado en la mesa de cocina, temblando violentamente y gritando.

-¿Por qué no le has puesto la morfina?-pregunto ella un tanto agresiva mientras se acercaba a él.

-porque tiene una hemorragia y no puedo ponerle nada si no se la detengo.

-pero…

No pudo decir nada mas, pues el grito que Mako soltó fue tan desgarrador que ella solo le abrazo la cabeza y apoyo la suya contra la de él.

-¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?!

-le estoy deteniendo la hemorragia-dijo al mismo tiempo que le vaciaba un frasco de alcohol sobre la espalda y le restregaba un trapo.

-¿es enserio que no le diste nada para el dolor?

-jarabe para la tos, lo adormecerá un poco.

-no le va a quitar el dolor.

-¡korra, ya cállate!- le ordeno su madre mientras seguía haciendo su trabajo, pero Mako no cooperaba lo suficiente, pues se movía demasiado brusco al tan solo sentir un roce-Tonraq ayúdame, agárralo de los hombros, tu Korra síguele sosteniendo su cabeza. Tenzin ¿cree que pueda ir a buscar nieve?

-por supuesto Senna, niños acompáñenme.

Al menos Korra le agradeció que en esos momentos, su mentor ayudara.

De nuevo, el maestro fuego arqueo la espalda y grito, incluso se aferro a lo más cercano que tenía, a Korra.

-¡ponle la maldita morfina mamá!

-¡ya te dije que no lo voy a drogar con una hemorragia!

-¡mamá! ¡Por favor!

-¡va a aguantar con el jarabe! ¡Solo necesito que soporte un poco más le dolor!

-¡¿y cómo sabes cuánto dolor puede soportar?! ¡Deja de ser tan cruel y ponle la morfina!

-¡si no te callas te voy a sacar de aquí! ¡¿Me entendiste?!

Se quedo callada y apretó más su especie de abrazo. De nuevo el maestro fuego grito y se aferro más a Korra.

-al diablo-soltó la cabeza de Mako y se fue hasta la despensa, comenzó a botar todo para que pudiera encontrar más rápido las jeringas y la morfina.

Senna miro a Tonraq preocupada y el asintió, puso un poco mas de fuerza en los hombros de Mako.

Siguió botando infinidad de trastes y no le importo dejar sin vajilla a su mamá.

Por fin encontró el botiquín, comenzó a buscar la jeringa y la morfina. Senna miro a Tonraq y asintió, sin quitarle la mirada su hija.

Sonrió triunfante en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba, preparo la inyección y se acercó a Mako, estaba por ponérsela pero su padre la tomo de la cintura y la alejo rápidamente de la mesa.

-¡ya te dije que no Korra! –grito Senna, sin apartar la mirada de la espalda del maestro fuego.

-¡por favor mamá! ¡Está sufriendo!

-¡déjame hacer mi trabajo!-

Tonraq le quitó la jeringa y la coloco lejos del alcance de su hija, acto seguido Senna volvió a vaciar otro bote de alcohol y como respuesta la espalda del maestro fuego se volvió a arquear violentamente hacia ella.

Korra se estaba desesperando al ver a Mako tan mal, y sabía que si no se controlaba la terminarían por sacar y alejarla de él.

De nuevo Tonraq coloco sus manos en los hombros de él, para que dejara de lastimarse.

La avatar se acercó de nuevo y tomo su cabeza como lo había hecho minutos atrás; Mako no estaba muy consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de lo único que estaba seguro era del dolor que sentía. Abrió un poco los ojos, pero no podía reconocer nada porque todo lo veía borroso. Hizo un esfuerzo para levantar sus brazos y tomar los de ella, necesitaba aferrarse a algo para que el dolor fuera menos. 

.

.

. 

Nunca se dio cuenta de cuando había oscurecido, pero daba gracias de que todo el sufrimiento de Mako se hubiera terminado. Definitivamente fue algo horrible ver como gritaba de dolor, y sinceramente no le importaba las marcas que tenía en los brazos. Reconocía que se había portado sumamente grosera con su mamá, pues constantemente le había gritado toda clase de insultos y le exigía que le pusieran la morfina. Cuando por fin le detuvo la hemorragia, le puso la medicina y parecía que el maestro fuego se relajó.

Tampoco soportaba la idea de ver a Ikki y a Meelo tan alterados, verlos ahí sentados frente a su hermano tomándole la mano y acariciándole el pelo, era algo demasiado perturbador.

-¿cómo está tu espalda?-pregunto Tonraq mientras le colocaba frazada en sus hombros.

Casi se le había olvidado ese detalle; en cuanto su mamá término de curar a Mako, técnicamente la obligo a que se quitara la blusa e hizo el mismo procedimiento.

-bien.

-¿en qué estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso? Conociéndote pensé que le quemarías la cara o que lo aplastarías con una roca ¿por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido? Entiendo que sea tu prometido y que lo ames, pero exponerte de esa manera...

-papá-lo corto ella-como lo habrás notado, no estaba pensando. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Además...sé que él hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí-afirmo ella. Estaba un 100% segura que Mako hubiera hecho eso y más si ella hubiera estado ahí.

- yo se que sí. Pero entiéndeme hija, me entero que regresaste y al minuto veo como te azotaban.

-lo siento- se disculpó al percatarse de la preocupación de su papá.

-está bien, creo que todos estamos alterados.

-¿dónde está Tenzin?-pregunto al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su mentor.

-se fue a casa, hace un par de horas salió a buscar a Bolín pero no lo encontró y se fue a descansar.

-es increíble que no le importé su hermano.

-a mí también me sorprende la actitud de ese muchacho. Pero eso es algo en lo que no puedo interferir.

-tienes razón- admitió y volvió a fijar su vista a la cocina, donde su mamá le ponía un montón de nieve sobre su espalda. Después vio como Meelo hacia todo lo posible por mantener los ojos abiertos e Ikki sonreía ligeramente cuando Mako balbuceaba algo, pero después se convertía en una mueca.

Ya no sabía si le dada ternura o le provocaba dolor al verlos ahí, pues a diferencia de Bolín, ellos dos se la habían pasado pegados a su hermano cuidándolo como podían y verlos llorar le partía el corazón.

-papá ¿por qué no te los llevas a descansar? Ha sido un día muy duro para ellos.

-creo que...tienes razón.

-también llévate a mamá. Ella ha de estar cansada, yo lo puedo cuidar.

-claro que lo haré-sonrió ligeramente y entro a la cocina. Tardo un par de minutos para convencerlos, pero al final accedieron.

Ambos niños se acercaron a Korra, Meelo la abrazo de las piernas e Ikki le tomo la mano. Ella se agachó para estar a la altura de ellos e inmediatamente Meelo se le colgó al cuello, ella lo abrazo con uno de sus brazos.

-gracias Korra, por salvar a mi hermano-dijo Ikki entre sollozos.

-no importa Ikki, lo importante es que Mako está bien.

-¿tu lo quieres verdad Korra? Por eso no dejaste que lo mataran.

La avatar se quedo callada por algunos minutos, pues no sabía que consternar a aquello, y lo que dijo, lo dijo sin pensar.

-si.

De nuevo los dos la abrazaron, Senna cargo a Meelo, le dio una última sonrisa a su hija y se subió hasta el cuarto. Ikki también le dio una última sonrisa y siguió a Senna.

-bueno, cualquier cosa, avísanos ¿de acuerdo?

-si, te lo prometo.

-por cierto, felicidades por la boda.

-sobre eso...

-después habláremos de eso, en cuanto tu prometido este mejor-respondió con una genuina sonrisa y después se subió hasta el cuarto, dejándolos solos.

Ella se sentó en la silla donde antes estaba Meelo y tomo una de sus manos, se le quedo mirando por un largo rato y no pudo evitar dejar salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

-si que eres un idiota-susurro. Acerco más la silla y pego su frente a la de él.

Mako entre abrió los ojos y formo una especie de sonrisa, con mucho esfuerzo coloco una mano en su mejilla.

-Ko...rra...

-shhh-tomo su muñeca y la apretó cariñosamente-necesitas descansar.

Obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta, ella se acercó más y le dio un suave beso en los labios, y por más extraño que pareciera, le correspondió el beso débilmente. Cuando ya no pudo soportar más, dejo caer su cabeza y se sumergió en un sueño profundo. Le beso la frente con cuidado y volvió a pegar su frente con la de él, entrelazó sus manos y con la otra jugó con el cabello azabache.

Ese día sí que había sido de locos, y debía de reconocer que Amón les preparó una "hermosa" bienvenida. Nunca pensó que las personas pudieran experimentar tantos sentimientos en un sólo día, y tal. Es por eso estaba tan agotada.

Primero toda la emoción y alivio que sintió al ver a su mamá sana y salva, después la frustración que sintió al no poder detener el fuego y finalmente todo el enojo, tristeza, preocupación, miedo y angustia al ver a Mako como lo vio.

Una cosa era verlo herido, y otra muy distinta al verlo humillado. Además sintió que en cualquier momento iba a morir. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo seguramente a estas horas estarían en su funeral, y si los azotes no lo mataban, una infección y hemorragia lo hubieran hecho, daba gracias a los espíritus que su mamá fuera la mejor sanadora del distrito doce.

Lo cierto era que ya no podía imaginarse la vida sin él, y por más que se la pasara ocultándolo, su vida técnicamente era perfecta teniéndolo, claro que no le importaba el tipo de relación que llevaban.

Nunca lo quiso reconocer, pero la realidad era que estaba enamorada del maestro fuego. No lo quería admitir, pues ella se trataba de lavar el cerebro con que era simplemente una atracción demasiado fuerte. Pero después de la plática con su mamá y de todo lo que tuvo que pasar se dio cuenta de que esa atracción se había convertido en amor.

Dejo salir un suspiro largo y cansado, ya hablaría con él sobre lo suyo en cuanto estuviera mejor, ya vería como resolvería todo ese embrolló de los levantamientos. Lo importante era que estaba bien y que se recuperaría.

Y con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño igual o más profundo que el de Mako.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Feliz Navidad!**_

Un poco tarde pero heme aquí.

Lamentó la tardanza pero es que en mi casa parece fiesta de pueblo. Pero me hice un tiempito para publicar este capítulo. Lo sé, algo (muy) largo, pero que les puedo decir, me inspire y sinceramente no pude esperar para escribir esto y les juró que me sentí la persona más cruel (lo sé, me voy a ir al infierno) pero en mi opinión quedo perfecto. Y como se los prometí, Korra ya admitió que lo ama, lo único que falta es que se lo diga.

Espero y les gusté el giro tan drástico que le puse a la historia y que no me maten. Saben que aquí es bien recibido todo tipo de sugerencia, comentarios etc.

Pd. Espero y se la hayan pasado muy bien en compañía de sus familiares y amigos más queridos en esta Navidad.

Besos y abrazos.

Atte. Isabella.


	6. Noticias

**Los juegos del avatar: En llamas.**

Capítulo 6: Noticias.

.

.

.

Sentía todo su cuerpo a dolorido junto con un punzante dolor de cabeza, también lograba distinguir algo frío en su espalda, pero por alguna razón era grato.

Abrió los ojos y al principio todo lo veía borroso, en cuanto su vista se adaptó lo primero que vio fue a Korra dormida muy cerca de él. Trato de levantarse, pero el dolor no lo dejo, giró su cabeza y reconoció que estaba en la cocina de Senna.

Le costó un par de minutos procesar todo, finalmente logró recordar que cuando llego al distrito todo había empeorado, recordó la paliza que le dieron unos igualitarios, recordó cuando lo llevaron a la plaza central y lo pusieron de rodillas, incluso recordó cuando le empezaron a dar de latigazos. Después de eso perdió la conciencia y lo poco que recordaba era algo borroso.

De nuevo trato de levantarse, sólo que esta vez puso demasiada fuerza y volvió a caer bruscamente en la mesa, logrando despertar a la avatar de un salto.

-¿qué rayos? ¿Dónde?-pregunto alterada pero aún adormilada.

-¿Korra?-pregunto con la voz ronca.

-¡Mako! ¿Te sientes bien?

-algo-respondió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿quieres...quieres sentarte?

-me ayudaría.

La avatar se levantó de su silla y ayudo a levantar a Mako, de una forma que no le doliera tanto. En cuanto estuvo sentado en la mesa, ella le echo un vistazo a su espalda y daba gracias por que estuviera mucho mejor. Aunque aún se le veía perfectamente en donde había pegado el látigo. Tomo una burbuja de agua y jugó con ella hasta obtener un disco brillante, después se lo paso tiernamente por toda la espalda.

-¿te duele?

-no, se siente bien.

No respondió, sólo se limitó a seguir con su trabajo, después de un rato le volvió a poner la nieve junto con una venda. En cuanto termino, se coloco frente a él y le acaricio su mejilla tiernamente, Mako tomo su muñeca y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado, pero se alegraba de tener a Korra cerca.

-¿seguro que te sientes bien? Porque podría llevarte a la cama y…

-no te preocupes, aquí estoy bien-hizo una pausa-aunque me ayudaría que me recordaras que rayos paso. Lo último que recuerdo es que mu pusieron de rodillas y sentí como unos 10 latigazos.

-pues…Ikki fue corriendo al quemadero, me dijo que te habían llevado a la plaza central y que te iban a lastimar. Fui hasta dónde estabas y le rompí la nariz al jefe de seguridad, después me avente contra…

Iba decir "contra de ti" pero decidió no hacerlo, no quería que se enterara de que ella también había recibido un par de latigazos.

-contra del jefe de seguridad-concluyo.

Mako se quedo pensativo y analizo el rostro de Korra, vio que tenía pequeñas manchas moradas en el tabique de la nariz y en una de sus mejillas.

-Korra…en verdad, no entiendo.

Suspiro y se acerco un poco más a él- fui a ver a mamá, estaba platicando, entonces alguien fue y nos dijo que el quemadero estaba ardiendo y que era importante que lo apagáramos. Fuimos hasta allá, cuando termino todo Ikki estaba muy alterada, no me explico muy bien lo que paso. Lo único que le entendí era que teníamos que salvarte. Yo solo fui a ayudarte- se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia.

-y supongo que ese imbécil te golpeo ¿no es verdad?

-solo un poco, el quedo peor-bromeo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

El negó con la cabeza y la jalo a él para poder juntar su frente con la suya. La avatar le coloco sus manos en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo para que te hicieran eso?

-defendí a mis hermanos, no iba a permitir que alguno de esos idiotas les pusiera una mano encima-dijo con algo de rencor, cosa que no paso desapercibida para ella.

-creo que…Ikki y Meelo tienen un gran hermano-Mako solo sonrió y la pego más a él.

-¿Dónde están?

-dormidos, ayer fue un día algo duro para ellos.

-me imagino-cerro los ojos y disfruto que la pequeña caricia que Korra le daba en su mejilla- Bolín… ¿está con ellos?

-no-respondió en un susurro, se separo un poco de él, y aunque Mako actuara como si la actitud de su hermano no le importara, ella sabía que le dolía que no estuviera ahí- ¿te digo algo?-llamo su atención y le vio a los ojos- sinceramente no entiendo la actitud de Bolín, mínimo hubiera venido a verte o al menos llamado para ver como estabas, pero en vez de eso anda perdido por ahí-hizo una pausa al notar que su voz se entrecortaba y sentir las lagrimas haciéndole presión en los ojos- no es justo que Meelo e Ikki se la hayan pasado aquí contigo; llorando y sufriendo al ver a su hermano mayor retorcerse de dolor, cuando ellos dos siempre te han visto como alguien invencible que todo lo puede...

Desvió la mirada y respiro profundamente, Mako no pudo evitar sonreír, al menos ella se preocupaba por el desinteresadamente. Tomo su barbilla y la acerco a él para besarla lentamente. La avatar le correspondió el beso y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, mientras que él la abrazaba de la cintura. Continuaron así por un rato más hasta que el aire se les hizo necesario.

-gracias por estar aquí y por cuidarlos-paso una mano por el moretón de su mejilla- no me lo tomes a mal, te agradezco que me salvaras, pero hubiera sido mejor que no te golpearan.

"y azotaran" pensó ella, sonrío y le dio otro tierno beso en los labios- no importa, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

-por supuesto que sí-respondió al instante.

Se quedaron mirando profundamente, Korra le acariciaba su mejilla con ternura, por lo que Mako cerró los ojos y pego su frente a la barbilla de la avatar, disfrutando de cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos.

Quizás era el momento indicado para decirle lo que sentía por ella.

-Korra-la llamo, por lo que ella dejo su mano posada en su hombro y él levanto la cabeza para verla-quería…decirte…que…te…

-¡Mako!

Ambos giraron la cabeza y vieron a Ikki parada en la puerta de la cocina con una gran sonrisa en la cara y con sus ojos cristalinos. Ella corrió hasta la mesa y abrazo a su hermano como pudo.

-te quiero mucho Mako-dijo ella con muchas lagrimas en el rostro, por lo que lo escondió su rostro en los brazos de él.

-yo también te quiero-le respondió con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el pelo.

-me da mucho gusto que por fin te despertaras-Mako giro la cabeza y encontró a Tonraq parado en la puerta sonriéndole.

-¡Mako!-grito Meelo emocionado y de un ágil brinco subió a la mesa y se colgó del cuello de Mako.

-a mí también me da gusto verlos.

-¿te sientes bien? ¿Tienes dolor?-pregunto Senna maternalmente mientras se acercaba a él.

-solo me siento algo cansado-respondió.

-es normal, ayer perdiste un poco de sangre, pero con reposo y con una vitamina de hierro estarás como nuevo.

Meelo se sentó en la mesa junto a Mako para que Senna le revisara las heridas.

-qué bueno que le cambiaste la venda-se dirijo a Korra- por cierto, necesito cambiarte las tuyas.

En ese momento Korra quiso matar a su madre, Mako la miro interrogante, ahora tenía que inventar algo para salir de eso; no quería que se enterara de lo que había hecho.

-¿Por qué tienes…-no completo su pregunta, pues Ikki le dio la respuesta, mucho antes de terminarla.

-Korra se fue contra del jefe de seguridad, lo tiro al suelo y le pateo le estomago, él se levanto y le dio un codazo y la tiro al suelo, después empezó a gritar cosas horribles, después ella se levanto y le rompió la nariz, él se enojo y le dio una bofetada, la tiro al suelo y cuando iba a golpearte de nuevo con el látigo ella te abrazo de la espalda y le pegaron ella.

Todos guardaron silencio y la avatar desvío la mirada, pero aun así sentía la mirada de Mako sobre ella.

-creo que ambos necesitan hablar-Senna cargo a Meelo y tomo de la mano a Ikki, salió de la cocina y su esposa la siguió.

No se dijeron nada, Korra solo se limitaba a ver por la ventana y morderse el labio inferior, mientras que Mako solo la veía. No podía creer que Korra se arriesgara de esa forma para salvarlo. Intento recordar lo que había pasado y recordó que en sus pocos momentos de cordura había visto a Korra tirada junto a él, que incluso le había dicho que se alejara de ahí. Pero él solo lo veía como una alucinación, no sabía que pensar al respecto.

Se levanto de la mesa y fue hasta Korra, la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo, recargo su cabeza en la de ella. Ella lo abrazo de la cintura.

-Korra, no…tenías que hacer semejante estupidez.

-¿y que querías que hiciera chico listo? ¿Dejar que te mataran?-pregunto sarcástica y con una pequeña sonrisa.

No contesto, solo se limito a abrazarla más fuerte y darle un beso en la frente.

-creo que con un gracias no es suficiente.

-eres un idiota chico listo.

-lo sé- dijo para besarla lentamente después, lleno de agradecimiento y amor.

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de semanas y no había cambio alguno, todo lo contrario las cosas en el distrito 12 iban empeorando con el tiempo. Se veían igualitarios por todos lados, castigando a cualquier persona por faltar a alguna estúpida regla como: violar el toque de queda, practicar su control o solo por respirar cerca de algún igualitario. La mayor parte del tiempo la gente se la pasaba con su chi bloqueado, las calles estaban casi vacías y si de por si el ambiente del 12 era deprimente, con su nuevo jefe de seguridad y su equipo, era terrorífico.

La avatar en muchas ocasiones quiso ayudar a las personas, pero su mentor le "aconsejo" (más bien ordeno) que no se metiera en más líos, si no quería empeorar las cosas.

Pero eso era lo que hacía, las cosas empeoraban y empeoraban.

Unos días después por fin lograron encontrar a Bolín, ella no dudo en ir hasta el bosque a escondidas e ir a buscarlo, en cuanto lo encontró le dio la paliza de su vida y le grito infinidad de insulto y obscenidades.

Nunca espero que él le pusiera todo su mundo de cabeza al decirle que estaba celoso de su hermano. ¿Pero celoso de qué? ¿De haber ido a los juegos? ¿De tener toda la atención que tenía Mako? ¿De ser nombrado un vencedor? ¿De llevar la vida que Mako llevaba con ella?

Estaba segura de que si Bolín hubiera ido con ella, ninguno de los dos hubiera regresado con vida, o quizás solo ella o él.

No pudo evitar sentir tanto coraje con su ex-mejor amigo ¿acaso no valoraba todo lo que tuvo que sufrir su hermano para mantenerlo con vida? Al parecer no.

Le hubiera encantado que su pleito quedara solo entre ellos, pero esa misma noche el maestro tierra se digno a regresar a su casa. Y estaba segura de que todo el distrito 12 escucho como le reclamaba haber evitado que él fuera a los juegos. Como era desesperarse el orgullo de Mako salió y le dijo lo mismo que la avatar pensaba…que si él hubiera ido, no hubiera durado ni un minuto en ellos. Le dijo que era un inútil, un inmaduro, egoísta y muchos sinónimos iguales. Él le digo que lo odiaba y después de ello, la aldea de los vencedores se quedo en silencio.

Después de ello, ninguno de los dos se dirigían la palabra, Ikki y Meelo intentaban rescatar a su pequeña familia, pero no hubo mucho resultado. Korra también quiso hacer lo mismo, pero siempre que mencionaba a Bolín, Mako solo se limitaba a besarla y a cambiarle el tema.

Definitivamente esos últimos meses habían sido de lo peor, últimamente su rutina era: entrenar, ir a las pruebas de vestuario y maquillaje para su boda, entrenar, meditar, volverá entrenar, caer como una roca dormida, levantarse, meditar, ir a la sección de fotos y hacer todo lo anterior.

Al menos ya no tenía a Amón sobre ella, al parecer se había olvidado momentáneamente todo el escándalo que hizo al parecer la suerte estaba comenzando a estar de su lado. O eso quería creer.

.

.}

.

-¿Cuántos daños?-pregunto Amón neutral mientras veía la pantalla. Donde se veía que todo el distrito ocho estaba en pleno levantamiento, con muchos carteles con el dichosos símbolo de la avatar. Que consistía en la unión de los símbolos de los cuatro elementos que parecía que formaban un corazón.

-no muchos, solo algunas casas dañadas. Los igualitarios se encargaron de bloquearles el chi, por el momento están controlados-respondió Tarlock apagando la pantalla.

-¿Cómo fue que inicio?

-al parecer, el estúpido del jefe de seguridad del ocho, les mostro a unos rebeldes el video donde la avatar golpea a su jefe de seguridad-explico Varrick acomodándose su pequeño bigote.

-algo demasiado estúpido-confirmo Tarlock.

-algo así, solo que su excusa fueron los latigazos que le dio a esa niña.

-creo que tendremos que mandar más igualitarios a los distritos. Dos jefes de seguridad por distrito y poner en vivo todos los castigos.

-¿y de que va a servir que aumentemos los castigos si tiene el ejemplo de la avatar?

Tanto Tarlock como Varrick se miraron y guardaron silencio. Estaba en lo cierto, de nada serviría que aumentaran los castigos si todos creían que al interponerse las cosas se solucionarían.

-tengo una idea-aventuro Varrick poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar por el despacho.

-te escucho.

-todos en Ciudad República sabe de la boda que se dará después del vasallaje ¿no es así?-hizo una pausa y estudio los rostros perplejos de los hermanos- bueno, ¿Por qué no aumentamos los castigos, los pasamos en vivo y después pasamos algún detallito de la boda? Realmente es muy simple, castigo, vestido de novia, azotes, banquete que se servirá, ejecuciones, más fotos de ellos. Así la gente vera que la avatar tiene cosas más importantes en la cabeza que sacar a los distritos de la opresión en la que viven.

-podría funcionar- afirmo Tarlock.

-no funcionara.

-¿disculpe?

-los tres conocemos como es de impulsiva esa niña, en cuanto ella se entere de cómo están las cosas realmente, no dudara en hacer algo estúpido que motive a los distritos a un levantamiento.

-no tiene de que preocuparse, el 12 está alejado de toda información, nos hemos encargado de ello.

-no me pienso arriesgar. Insisto en la idea de matarla ahora mismo, ahora que estamos a tiempo de evitar la guerra.

-¿con que excusa la piensas matar?

-su hermano tiene razón presidente, si la mata de una forma errónea, no tenga duda de que ese maestro fuego va a ser el que lidera la guerra.

-no soy estúpido, los matamos a ambos.

-señor, insisto-dijo Varrick sentándose frente a él apoyando sus codos en el escritorio- estoy de acuerdo en que tenemos que eliminarla, pero tiene que ser de una forma adecuada. Cualquier error por nuestra parte y todo se irá al diablo. Piense en ello, la matamos, matamos al maestro fuego y a todo aquel familiar de ellos ¿y luego? La gente vera eso como si firmáramos la sentencia de guerra y tenga por seguro que con ella o sin ella, se levantaran a pelear.

-¿estás sugiriéndome que la deje viva?

-no, sugiero hacer una pequeña trampita para matarla de una forma adecuada.

-vaya Varrick, hasta que por fin te tomas algo enserio-bromeo el hermano menor.

-en fin-continuo Varrick ignorando el comentario anterior- en tres meses es el vasallaje de los 25, celebrado cada 25 años, el evento más glorioso que nos ayuda a recordarle a cada generación de horribles maestros que Ciudad Republica esta enzima de ellos, el evento mas increi…

-al grano Varrick-lo reprendió el menor.

-¿Por qué no mandamos a todos los vencedores al vasallaje?

-¿Qué?-grito aterrado Tarlock, Amón solo se inclino más sobre el escritorio.

-¿Por qué no? No hay pierde en este plan, la única vencedora mujer del doce es ella. Evidentemente, ella será la más novata, quitando el hecho de que Mako valla con ella, que es lo más probable. Los otros 22 los verán como bocadillos, aunque formen alianzas, no les ayudaran y tengan por seguro que nuestra hermosa Ursa y Habuk se encargara de ella.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando y pensando en ese descabellado plan. Amón miro el enorme retrato de su padre y se formo una sonrisa maliciosa debajo de su máscara.

-lo lamento por los otros vencedores.

.

.

.

Ese día llego a casa temprano, pues hoy el toque de queda era mucho más temprano por que iba a decir de lo que se trataba el vasallaje de los 25.

-¡Korra! Qué bueno que llegas-saludo su mamá, saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a la sala, sentándose junto a su esposo.

La avatar entro a la sala y se quedo detrás del sillón, haciendo una mueca al ver que en la pantalla esta Bummi y en las pantallas detrás de él una foto de ellos dos muy felices, resaltando su collar y anillo de compromiso.

-buenos mis queridos colegas, como habrán notado, han trascurrido 25 años de nuevo, la hora de un nuevo vasallaje acercándose, sin duda el evento que nos recuerda de la hermosa generosidad de la familia presidencial, para que en cada nueva generación sepa de que a pesar de tener días oscuros, como lo fue la guerra, siempre podemos ver la generosidad y estar agradecidos con ello.

-si como no-dijo Korra sarcástica.

-me pregunto qué es lo que harán este año-comento Tonraq.

-mientras no manden el doble de tributos como hace 25 años está bien.

-sí, fue algo horrible-concluyo Tonraq.

-quizás manden a ancianos a los juegos del hambre, de 60 a 88 años de edad-bromeo la avatar, imitando el tono de voz de Bummi.

-Korra, eso no es gracioso-la reprendió su madre.

-está bien, quizás manden a niños d años.

-¡Korra, ya es suficiente!-la reprendió de nuevo.

La avatar solo puso las manos enfrente en forma de disculpa.

-al fin sabremos en que va a tratar este vasallaje tan esperado. Estamos en vivo desde el balcón presidencial.

Entonces, en la pantalla apareció el mismo presidente Amón con su tan horrible mascara, parado en forma de superioridad en su balcón detrás de un micrófono.

-buenas noches a todos y a cada uno de mis doce distritos. En unas cuantas semanas será el vasallaje de los 25 y como dicta la tradición, este evento será completamente diferente a nuestros tradicionales juegos del hambre.

Toda la multitud aplaudió eufórica y grito emocionada. Korra entorno los ojos, se le hacia una broma de pésimo gusto que se emocionaran por algo tan cruel como el vasallaje.

-este año, en los septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre, Ciudad República quiere recordar que ni aun los más fuertes son rivales para el poder de Ciudad Republica.

-¿no los más fuertes?-pregunto Senna confundida.

A Korra no le estaba gustando nada por donde iba el asunto-quizás irán a mandar a los presidentes del distrito con sus esposas.

-Korra, es enserio deja de decir tantas idioteces.

Suspiro y entorno los ojos- este glorioso año, los tributos serán elegidos de los vencedores del distrito, saldrán del grupo de los vencedores actuales…

No terminaron de escuchar lo demás, pues una llamarada atravesó la pantalla. Ambos voltearon a ver a su hija y la encontraron con lagrimas en los ojos y temblando violentamente.

.

.

.

Mako se quedo como una piedra frente al televisor, no se dio cuenta en cuando sus piernas le dejaron de funcionar, provocando que callera de rodillas. Ikki y Meelo no lograban entender que significaba lo que el presidente acababa de decir. Pero ninguno entendía por qué su hermano mayor de quedo inmóvil.

-¿Mako?-lo llamo dulcemente Ikki-¿Qué quiso decir con que…

-por favor Ikki, hasta el más estúpido sabe lo que significa. Y lo más probable es que Mako regrese a la arena con Korra-soltó de golpe Bolín sin el más mínimo tacto.

Mako lo fulmino con la mirada y abrazo a Ikki y a Meelo.

El maestro tierra no le tomo mucha importancia y vio por la ventana.

-al parecer tu novia de mentira no se lo tomo bien.

Ambos niños corriendo hasta la ventana y vieron como Korra arrasaba todo a su paso. La fuente que estaba en el centro exploto por toda la presión del agua, al paso que ella daba dejaba a tras un montón de piedras y lo que la hacía ver aun más letal era que sus manos estaban en llamas.

.

.

.

La casa de Tenzin estaba hecha un desastre, parecía que un huracán había pasado por ahí, destrozándolo todo a su paso.

Su atención se centro afuera por la ventana y vio como Korra estaba destruyendo la aldea de los vencedores.

Quería mantenerse tranquilo y sereno, pero la sola idea de volver a una arena le provocaba tanto dolor.

Estaba tan desecho que no le importo ir hasta donde guardaba todas sus botellas de alcohol, y olvidarse de su pesadilla con eso.

.

.

.

En cuanto a Korra, llego al pequeño bosque que estaba detrás de la aldea, se fue contra un árbol y comenzó a golpearlo con los puños. En cuanto se canso se recargo sobre este y empezó a llorar de frustración, intentaba no gritar, por lo que cerró sus puños fuertemente y se mordió el labio. En cuanto ya no pudo mas dejo salir ese grito desgarrador lleno de frustración.

No quería volver a esa arena, no quería volver a matar, no quería subir de nuevo a ese tren con la incertidumbre de no saber si iba a regresar con vida o en una caja para muertos.

Pensó en Mako, en Tenzin, al menos uno de ellos podría salvarse, pero también iría a una muerte segura.

Se quedo un largo rato ahí tirada en el frio, recargada en el árbol y dejando salir las lagrimas. Pensaba en que la vida era injusta, que ese no era el trato.

Después comenzó a echar la culpa a todos, incluso le hecho al culpa al antigua avatar Aang que inicio con todo esto, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte; pues si hubiera querido, él hubiera evitado todo esto.

Pero al reflexionar, la culpa no podía ser de él, no, la culpa era de Amón y de toda su insufrible familia. Ellos eran lo que tenían al mundo así, ellos eran los culpables de todo.

Se levanto poco a poco y volvió a cerrar los puños, estaba decidido, iría de nuevo a la arena, pero no iría como una débil y devastada vencedora que estaba asustada de volver a ese horrible lugar, iría como lo que era una vencedora y le demostraría a Amón que no estaba asustada.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Lamento mi retraso, es que tenia cierto bloqueo y pues ayer en mis momentos de locura y ¡pam! Resulto esto muy loco, últimamente mi hermano me da una ideas que bueno, creo que lo amo.**_

_**Prometo ya aplicarme en la actualización ya están llegando muchas ideas demasiado locas a mi cabeza.**_

_**Porfis, déjeme sus reviews, saben que eso es muy motivante para mí.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


	7. Tratos

**Los juegos del avatar: En llamas.**

**Capítulo 7: Tratos.  
**

La noche estaba dando paso a la madrugada, incluso desde la ventana de Tenzin se podía ver la niebla en todo lo que quedaba de la aldea de los vencedores.

-¿y bien?-pregunto su mentor en un tono tranquilo mientras bebía su te.

A Mako realmente le sorprendió muchísimo encontrar al maestro airé sobrio, sinceramente esperaba encontrárselo tirado en el suelo diciendo mil tonterías con su típico tonto de sarcasmo combinado con su acento de borracho.

No le contesto de inmediato, pues ni siquiera él se acababa de convencer de lo que hacía ahí, quizás si había sido un error ir a buscarlo en cuanto Ikki y Meelo se quedaron dormidos. Lo más sensato era ir a buscar a Korra, pero teniendo en cuanta su estado de humor, lo mejor sería ir a ver a Tenzin para ver que podían arreglar ellos dos y en base a eso, decirle a Korra. Pero ni siquiera él sabía cómo tomarse el plan, ni siquiera podía decirse que se trataba de un plan.

-Mako, estoy perdiendo la paciencia ¿me vas a decir o no?

-no lo sé.

-esta bien, supongamos que no te eh dicho nada, y dejemos que las cosas pasen.

-¿y qué va a pasar si te eligen en vez de a mi?

-tendré que ir yo-contesto calmadamente su mentor, como si fuera una cosa insignificante.

-tengo que ir yo, tengo que cuidarla...

-de verdad debes estar demasiado enamorado como para aceptar la muerte. Por qué ¿si estas consciente de que quizás sólo uno regrese vivió? O en su defecto que ninguno regrese.

-por que confió en que tú puedas arreglar algo desde afuera-respondió sin prestarle atención a su comentario anterior- Eso es lo que me acabas de decir ¿o no?

-sí, eso es lo justo lo que acabo de decir- confirmo.

-pero lo que aún no entiendo es cómo le harás para que ella y yo salgamos vivos.

-mira Mako, tengo un plan en mente, pero voy a necesitar ayuda y esa ayuda la conseguiré hasta que esté en Ciudad República. Sólo necesito que tú me prometas que la mantendrás viva todo lo que sea posible y por supuesto que tú también te vas a mantener vivo.

-¿y cómo se que ella no va a salir lastimada?

-tienes que confiar en mí-sentencio- sólo quiero saber si estás dispuesto a que si dicen mi nombre tú te presentarás voluntario.

-lo haré.

-bien- dio un sorbo a su te y miro por la ventana, contemplando la nueva decoración de su aldea- ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Korra? Para qué pueda decirle que es lo que haremos, claro que ocultándole algunas cosillas.

Mako sólo asintió y salió de la casa, siguiendo el camino de rocas salidas y pasando por la fuente rota.

Llego hasta la parte del bosque que había detrás de la aldea y se sorprendió mucho al verla ahí tirada junto a un árbol sin la más mínima expresión en su rostro. Se acercó a ella tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no asustarla.

-Korra-la llamo dulcemente al estar lo suficientemente cerca.

La nombrada sólo levantó la cabeza en dirección a Mako y lo miro de una forma entre triste y confundida. El se agacho para estar a su altura, la coloco una mano en su hombro para levantarla.

-vámonos, te va a hacer daño que estés aquí afuera.

No obtuvo ningún resultado, pues Korra seguía con la mirada fija en el cualquier otro punto que no fuera su rostro. No dijo nada, sólo se quitó la bufanda y se la coloco en el cuello, paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tomo su cintura, para que de un rápido movimiento la levantara.

Al estar los dos de pie, el maestro fuego pudo notar con mayor facilidad que las manos de la avatar están llenas de astillas y de sangre.

-¿puedes caminar?

Sólo asintió, se separó de Mako y comenzó a caminar lentamente, cojeando un poco por sus piernas entumecidas, el maestro fuego se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomo firmemente de la cintura.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Tenzin ella se sentó en un sofá sin decirle nada a su mentor, Mako entro después que ella y se sentó a lado de Korra.

-valla Korra, me gusta el nuevo aspecto que tiene nuestra aldea, realmente te luciste.

-me da igual-respondió ella con su tono frío- ¿esta vez si vas a hacer algo útil? O ¿te quedarás aquí emborrachándose hasta que sea el día de la cosecha?

Hubo un silencio por respuesta, su mentor sólo se fue a la cocina e ignoro uno que otro insulto de la avatar hacia su persona. Mako tomo una de sus manos y la examino, noto que en la parte de sus nudillos era donde tenía más astillas y sangre. Le mando una mirada acusatoria, ella sólo se encogió de hombros y formo un puño con su mano.

En cuanto entro de nuevo Tenzin a la sala, le arrogo un botiquín de primeros auxilios a Mako, este entendió la directa y comenzó a curar a Korra.

-bueno, está claro que no podemos cambiar las cosas.

-¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir?-pregunto ella cínicamente.

-Korra-empezó pacientemente- aunque quisiera, yo no puedo hacer nada, ni yo, ni tú, ni nadie. Esto es algo con lo que...

-¿resignarnos?-pregunto ella al borde de la histeria, quitó su mano bruscamente y se levantó para quedar frente a su mentor-¿ese es tu brillante plan? ¡Por sí no lo has notado, vamos a una muerte segura! Y tú ¿me pides que me resigne?

-Korra, por favor contrólate. A mí tampoco me ilusiona mucho la idea de tener que volver a la arena, pero si no queremos más problemas lo mejor será...

-¿qué acaso no te has dado cuenta? ¡Soy la única vencedora mujer del doce! ¡Es más que obvio que todo lo planeo ese bastardo de Amón!

-es sólo una teoría.

-¿teoría?

-Korra, por favor tranquilízate-le dijo Mako tranquilizadoramente- ninguno de los dos va a ganar nada poniéndote como te pones- la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a sentarse de nuevo junto a él.

-escucha Korra, se que para ti, la sola idea de regresar a volver a ser una asesina no te agrada en lo absoluto, créeme que a ninguno de los dos tampoco. Pero si esto lo planeo Amón, créeme que sí haces algo tonto, inmediatamente se desquitara contigo, quizás eso no te importé, pero seguramente hará algo contra tus padres, justo como lo prometió antes de la gira. Así que lo que se me ocurrió es dejar que las cosas se vallan dando y conforme vallan, idearemos un plan. Pero para que todo salga bien, realmente necesito que cooperes con esto.

No digo nada sólo se quedo pensando en el trato que su mentor le proponía, pero la cosa era que nadie entendía por toda la presión por la que pasaba, quería demostrarle a Amón que con ella no jugaría, que no la manipularía a su antojo. Pero si no quería terminar huérfana de padres o sin su prometido y cuñados, tendría que hacerlo. Aunque estuviera inconforme con ellos. Aunque el plan de Tenzin no se alejaba tanto de su plan inicial.

- está bien, lo haré. 

.

.

. 

Realmente se estaba conteniendo para no volarle la cabeza a alguno de esos malditos igualitarios que la escoltaban hasta el palacio de justicia. Realmente quería salir corriendo como en esa ocasión a golpear el árbol más cercano, pero no podía, tenía que comportarse y resignarse a toda esta situación.

Sabía que tanto Mako, como Tenzin querían salir corriendo de allí, aunque los dos aparentaban perfectamente estar lo más tranquilos. Sabía que había prometido seguir esa insignificante orden, la de mantener la cordura y parecer una sumisa, pero conforme se iban acercando al palacio de justicia, más dudaba de que esa fuera la opción correcta.

Antes de llegar al palacio de justicia, Mako tomo el antebrazo de Korra, logrando que ella saliera por un momento de sus pensamientos tan alocados. Sabía que ella no estaba nada contenta con la opción que les dio Tenzin, él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de regresar a esa arena a ver como se convertía en un asesino o peor, a ver como ella se convertía en una. Se quedo quieto, dejando que Tenzin y los igualitarios pasarán. Ninguno se dijo nada, sólo basto que él le sonriera para que ella se adelantara y lo besara.

No les importó que dos igualitarios estuvieran ahí, tan sólo se dedicaron a disfrutar del beso, a sentir los labios de los del otro.

-ya es hora, muévanse-les ordeno un igualitario.

El maestro fuego puso un poco más de fuerza en su beso y terminó por separarse de ella, tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

Todo estaba acomodado igual a la última vez que estuvo en la cosecha, sólo que esta vez tenía la certeza de que iba a ir a su muerte segura.

Los tres subieron al escenario, ellos al lado derecho de Asami y Korra al izquierdo. A leguas se notaba que Asami tampoco estaba nada conforme con ello, puestos ye el tradicional discurso, el mismo que siempre daba con tanta alegría y entusiasmo, sonaba como cuando Korra leía las tarjetas, como si fuera un robot inconforme.

-primero las damas- dijo en un tono apenas audible, se acercó ala urna de cristal de la izquierda.

Korra sonrió cínica y movió la cabeza en forma de negación, era terriblemente cruel y divertido todo aquello, una urna enorme de cristal con un sólo papel doblado a la mitad con su nombre escrito en una perfecta caligrafía.

Asami sacó el papel, lo desdoblo y tardo unos cuantos minutos en leerlo, vio como cerraba los ojos y temblaba ligeramente. La avatar quería mantenerse fuerte y con toda la dignidad posible, no quería darle el gusto a Amón de verla débil. Pero fallo en el intento, pues basto mirar al frente par que toda la fortaleza que construyo en las últimas semanas se fuera al carajo. No podía soportar ver a su familia así: su papá sonriéndole melancólico para darle ánimos, su mamá hecha un mar de lágrimas y apenas y podía respirar, Ikki aferrada ala pierna de su madre con un montón de lágrimas en los ojos, Meelo con la cara escondida en el arco del cuello de Bolín y su menor amigo con una expresión que no lograba entender.

-Korra- dijo al cabo de uno minutos con la voz temblorosa. Fue en ese momento que no pudo más y no hizo nada por detener una lágrima traicionera que baja por su mejilla, ella se dio media vuelta, Asami y ella se dieron una mirada e inmediatamente se coloco a lado de ella.

-ahora, el turno de nuestro tributó masculino- se acercó a la urna de su lado derecho y tomo un papel, lo desdoblo y lo leyó.

-Mako- la avatar lo miro horrorizada, y también le mando una mirada de odio a Tenzin por no hacer absolutamente nada. El maestro fuego se acercó un poco a Korra- damas y caballeros, nuestros tributos del distrito 12.

Sin pensarlo, la avatar tomo la mano de Mako, sólo sintió como se la apretó. Todo el distrito levantó la palma de una de sus manos e hicieron su respectivo control, justo igual como el maestro fuego del 11.

Y de ahí todo se volvió un caos, los igualitarios los tomaron por los antebrazos y los jalaron dentro del palacio de justicia.

-¡no! ¡Esperen, tengo que despedirme! -dijo un poco alterada Korra mientras forcejeaba para ir con sus padres.

-nuevas reglas niña-le dijo el jefe de seguridad que tanto odiaba.

-¡mamá! ¡papá!-grito ella y sus padres hicieron un esfuerzo por alcanzarla, pero más igualitarios les bloquearon el paso. Al final terminaron por meterla dentro del palacio de justicia.

-¡Bolín! ¡No los puedes dejar solos! ¡Ahora tu eres lo único que les queda! ¡Por favor cuida bien a Ikki y a Meelo!-grito Mako desesperado. 

.

.

. 

De nuevo estaban en ese tren tan familiar, sólo que esta vez no estaban muy seguros de sí volverían los dos.

Mako no dejaba de ver a la ventana y en todo aquel embrolló que planeaba hacer su mentor, le hubiera encantado que le diera más detalles de su plan, pero se negaba a decirle y ciertamente le daba pavor lo que le pudiera pasar a Korra, porque si alguien iba a salir muy lastimada si algo salía mal iba a ser ella.

Tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza los rostros de sus hermanos, no dejaba de pensar en los destrozados que estarían en esos momentos, y una parte de él quería creer que Bolín los cuidaría bien, pero sabía que nunca iba a pasar. Y lo que más le pesaba era que nunca pudo arreglar las cosas con su hermano. Realmente estaba depositando toda su confianza en Tenzin y rogaba porque ambos salieran de esto.

-siempre te has visto más guapo cuando estas así de pensativo-comento la avatar casualmente sentándose a un lado de él.

El maestro fuego amplió su sonrisa al verla con su pijama ya puesta, pero inmediatamente se le desvaneció al ver que en su espalda aún tenía las marcas de los latigazos, muy iguales a las de él.

-y de nuevo estamos aquí.

-si, lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea- se acercó más a ella y la rodeo con su brazo por la cintura. Ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-ni siquiera pude despedirme de mis padres. No sé si los vuelva a ver.

No sabía que decir, además, él sabía perfectamente de que no serviría de nada lo que le dijera y él no podía arreglar las cosas.

Así que decidió hacer lo único con lo que podía darle ánimos sin decirle nada. Por lo que tomo su rostro, la beso lentamente y apretó mas su abrazo.

Se perdieron un momento en el beso, a estas alturas Korra se convencía de que realmente eran los amantes trágicos del doce.

Inconscientemente ella se aferro mas a él, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo acerco mucho más a ella, sin darse cuenta ella comenzó a morderle tiernamente su labio inferior, al parecer Mako se lo tomo bien y le siguió el juego, recorriéndole de una forma "inocente" su cintura.

Al maestro fuego le encantaban este tipo de besos, porque era como si la avatar le dijera todo lo que sentía por él. Y por eso mismo le seguía el juego, o bien él los provocaba, pues esa también era su extraña forma de decirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

Continuaron unos minutos más, en cuanto el aire se les hizo necesario, Mako solo se separo un poco de ella, tomo el aire que necesitaba y atrapo su labio inferior justo cuando ella iba a decir algo. Un rato después solo se dieron besos más tranquilos.

Pego su frente a la de ella y continuo haciendo pequeños círculos en su cintura.

-¿ya terminaron? Porque realmente tengo mejores cosas que hacer que verlos besarse, prometo que en cuanto termine de decirles lo que tengo que decirles, dejare que se bañan a un cuarto.

Ambos enrojecieron y Mako se apartó rápidamente de ella, Korra le mando una mirada de odio, detestaba con toda su alma cuando él maestro airé se las arreglaba para aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos.

-Korra, no pongas esa cara, prometo que será muy rápido, después puedes seguir comiéndotelo. Si te apetece.

De nuevo ambos enrojecieron y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-y entonces… ¿Qué quieres decirnos?-pregunto Mako con voz ronca.

-bueno, si no se habrían dado cuenta. Ambos son los vencedores más jóvenes, muchos se conocen de hace años, así que lo mejor para ustedes es formar alianzas-hizo una pausa para ver sus caras de incredulidad-con los más fuertes si es posible.

-no voy a hacer alianza con Ursa, ella al primer momento que me distraiga, me va a matar-dijo Korra horrorizada.

-ese es un problema.

-¿entonces?

-hay mas vencedores fuertes.

-ni si quiera sabemos quiénes son ¿Cómo vamos a…

-aun no lo pasan, pero mejor váyanse a dormir. Mañana llegaremos y será el desfile, claro que antes les daré un resumen breve.

-está bien-Mako se levanto.

-escúchenme bien, esto no son como los juegos del año pasado. No están tratando con niños de 10 a 18 años. Ellos son asesinos de verdad, ellos no van a dudar en clavarles un cuchillo por la espalda en cuanto bajen la guardia. Así que en cuanto lleguen, no los quiero ver como si fueran un par de niñitos asustados. Por si muestran un poco de debilidad créanme que van a hacer los primeros en caer.

Ambos se quedaron analizando todo lo que les digo y hasta ese momento entendieron que no estaban jugando los mismos juegos , que estos estaban planeados para que ellos cayeran primero.

-y… ¿respecto al plan?

-tranquila Korra, deja que lleguemos a Ciudad República, ya después de eso hablaremos.

.

.

.

De nuevo estaban frente a la multitud de Ciudad República, de nuevo todos esos nervios estaban en su estomago, de nuevo sentía como las manos les sudaban. La primera vez se sentía intimidada por qué no sabía que iba a encontrar en Ciudad República, no sabía cómo estaban las cosas realmente, esa vez tenía miedo por lo nuevo que iba a encontrar.

Pero esta vez era muy diferente a la de hace un año, esta vez sí sabía a lo que iba y de lo que era capaz por sobrevivir, si sabía lo que pasaba cuando estabas dentro de la arena, si era consciente de todo el dolor que puedes llegar a tener después de matar a alguien.

Tomo la mano de Mako y trato de parecer lo mas tranquila posible, Mako le apretó su mano y tenia los mismos pensamientos que ella.

Estar ahí solo hacía que recordara lo primero que pensó en cuanto estuvo de vuelta en casa.

Que estaban entrando a unos juegos mucho peores.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Lamento tanto tanto tanto tanto el retraso, es que acabo de entrar a la universidad y bueno ando vuelta una loca. Entonces en mi poco tiempo libro lo escribí. **_

_**Algo corto, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo y espero les guste.**_

_**Porfis déjenme sus reviews y sugerencias. Saben que eso me hace demasiado feliz.**_

_**Pd. En el siguiente capítulo conocerán a los otros vencedores aparte de Ursa y Habuk. Por cierto esta demasiado cambiado y espero que no me maten.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


	8. Conociendo al enemigo

**Los juegos del avatar: En llamas.**

Capítulo 8: Conociendo al "enemigo".

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan intimidada e insignificante.

Odiaba cuando le sudaban las manos y le temblaban tan descontroladamente las piernas, y los tacones que llevaba no le ayudaban mucho a su equilibrio. De nada le servía que se viera tan peligrosa y como toda una psicótica.

Se sentía como una niña pequeña rodeada de gente enorme y peligrosa que no dudaría en matarla si daba un paso en falso. Y claro estaba que no ayudaban mucho al verla como si fuera una presa; realmente hubiera agradecido que su mentor les dijera algo que les ayudará a tratar con toda esa gente, pero lo único que dijo fue: "sean amigables, no les harán nada en el desfile, les prometo que después de esto les diré cada cosa insignificante que quieran saber"

Casi no pudo dormir debido a los nervios, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero ¿quién no estaría asustada con tantos asesinos alrededor? Definitivamente sería de gran ayuda que Mako estuviera con ella.

Continuo caminando hasta encontrar el carruaje negro que tenía grabado en dorado un enorme número doce, se acercó al caballo avestruz y lo acaricio.

-al igual que tu, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí-le susurro al animal mientras le acariciaba tiernamente su pico.

-valla, valla. Miren quién esta aquí la mismísima avatar-volteo en dirección a la voz y se quedo observando al muchacho sin camisa que estaba frente a ella.

Sintió como se sonrojaba ligeramente, a excepción de Mako, no había visto a nadie más sin camisa. No podía negar que era alguien atractivo, moreno, ojos azules, una compleción bastante similar a la de su maestro fuego, cabello largó peinado en una cola de caballo. Seguramente era el vencedor más joven y aclamado por Ciudad República.

-hola, soy Desna, distrito cuatro-saludo cortes mientras le extendía la mano y se la estrechaba fuertemente.

-Korra, distrito doce-respondió ella.

-mira quien lo diría, vestida de esa forma te vez...demasiado loca-concluyo con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

Cualquiera que la viera pensaría lo mismo, ¿quién no lo pensaría? Estaba vestida con un vestido negro que se asustaba a su cuerpo, dejando ver sus hombros con un escote un poco más abierto de lo que estaba acostumbrada a usar, a la altura de su cintura iba un cinturón delgado dorado que le marcaba más su cintura e iba despejando un poco la tela para que la cola del vestido se viera mejor, llevaba unos tacones altos negros, llevaba su collar de compromiso, en sus brazos unos protectores dorados que iban desde su muñeca hasta debajo de su codo, su cabello castaño iba suelto con algún pequeño adorno dorado y su maquillaje era mucho más cargado, sus ojos estaba delineados de negro totalmente, aumentando el color de sus ojos azules y sus labios iban de un rojo intenso. Definitivamente Tahno le había quitado la imagen de niña tonta y la había puesto a la altura de los demás vencedores.

-gracias, tú no te vez tan mal-respondió de mala gana.

-vestida así ya no te vez como una niñita tonta, sino que te vez como toda una mujer. Desde qué te vi los juegos pasados vi que tenías buen cuerpo, pero bien dicen que el cuerpo se les hace mejor a los 18 preciosa. Cualquier hombre daría mucho dinero o joyas para disfrutar de semejante cuerpo, perdón, compañía.

Se estaba empezando a enojar y quería darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero eso no sería lo más correcto, por lo que decido atacarlo de otra manera.

-gracias, seguramente a ti también te pagan de esa forma las mujeres de 50 o 60 años que buscan un acoston con un vencedor como tú.

-ouch, eso dolió, eres más cínica en persona, me gusta-confeso con la misma sonrisa siniestra.

-que amable.

-¿sabes algo? Desde los dieciséis no hago negocio con algo tan insignificante como el dinero o joyas inservibles, yo las cambio por cosas mucho mejores, como técnicas prohibidas de los antiguos maestros y esas cosas-ella arqueó una ceja e hizo una mueca- y si tu algún día quieres aprender esas técnicas, bueno, ya sabes que hacer preciosa.

-lo pensare-dijo molesta ¿acaso la estaba tomando por una cualquiera?

-es una pena que Mako y tu hayan cancelado su boda, ustedes dos se ven tan...enamorados. Yo hubiera asistido encantado a su boda.

-que considerado de tu parte.

-todos los tributos a sus carruajes-sonó la voz aterciopelada por todo el establo.

-bueno nos vemos luego, amante del fuego. Sólo espero que seas lo bastante apasionada con tu prometido, si sabes a lo que me refiero-le guiñó el ojo y se fue, dejándola con un sonrojo bastante visible. Camino un par de metros y saludo a Mako amistosamente.

No pudo evitar un sonrojo al verlo tan guapo, siempre se le hacía más irresistible cuando llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y además negra, que convidaba perfectamente con sus ojos dorados. E inconscientemente recordó las palabras de Desna, y dejo salir un pequeño gruñido al darle la razón, si se trataba de Mako, seguramente podría ser igual de apasionada como lo era un maestro fuego a la hora de amar.

-¡por cierto Mako!-grito Desna para que el nombrado volteara-¡por favor avísame si tu novia es buena en la cama! ¡Por que definitivamente me encantaría pasar una noche entera con ella!-sin más continuo caminado tranquilamente hasta su carruaje.

No dijo nada el maestro fuego, sólo apretó los puños y se contuvo de ir a golpearlo, primero lo mataba antes de que le pusiera una asquerosa mano encima a Korra, nadie más que él tenía derecho a tocarla. Si alguien iba a ser el primero en su vida iba a ser él y se aseguraría que fuera el único, claro que no están muy conscientes de cuando ese pensamiento le llego a la cabeza. No pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de la a avatar de pies a cabeza con tanta indiscreción, en cuanto viera a Tahno lo mataría por hacer que cada parte del cuerpo de Korra resaltara de esa forma ¿con qué derecho dejaba tan descubierto el perfecto pecho de la avatar? (Estaba exagerando ya que su escote no era tan provocativo como el de muchas vencedoras)

- ese idiota va a ser al primero que mate en cuanto tenga la oportunidad-dijo con cierto rencor, mientras le ponía el brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acercaba a él.

-es el primero en mi lista-dijo Korra un poco más calmada, no pudo evitar reprimir una leve sonrisa al ver como el maestro fuego apretaba la mandíbula y sus dedos los enterraba en su cintura-No te pongas celoso-dijo, tratando de ocultar su diversión al verlo así.

El maestro fuego le sonrió con un poco de rencor-yo no me pongo celoso- hizo una pausa y la miro fijamente - ¿qué tal un beso de la buena suerte antes de subirnos a esto?-le dijo seductoramente logrando que ella sonriera genuinamente.

No le respondió, sólo dejo que Mako la tomara del cuello y la llevara hasta su labios, le correspondió el beso y lo abrazo de la cintura, como quería que ese idiota viera como lo besaba para que entendiera que era suya, Korra se perdió en el beso en cuanto el comenzó a mordisquear discretamente su labio inferior. Últimamente se le estaba haciendo costumbre perderse en los brazos de su maestro fuego en público.

-más te vale que dejes de comértela si no le quieres estropear el maquillaje-grito Tahno sarcástico, logrando que se separaran.

-Tahno tiene razón, ahora los dos escuchen, el año pasado saludaron a todo el mundo y lograron la atención de todos.

-esta vez quiero que sólo vean al frente y actúen de forma cínica ¿creen que puedan?

-eso va a ser sencillo para mí-respondió sonriente Korra.

-bueno sus trajes se prenderán cuando yo crea que sea el momento indicado, si pueden hacer algo similar a lo del año pasado sería perfecto.

-está bien-respondió Mako.

-ven Korra-la llamo dulcemente Asami para que pudiera retocarles los labios.

-bueno ya es hora. Ya lo saben, cínicos.

Ambos se subieron al carruaje y este se coloco hasta la entrada del establo, vieron como iba avanzando el carruaje del once, en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, el suyo comenzó a avanzar. Inmediatamente, Mako entrelazó su mano con la de Korra, se miraron para transmitirse seguridad y después miraron hacia el frente.

-¡y aquí están señoras y señores! ¡Los amantes del fuego del distrito doce! -grito Bummi emocionado al verlos- ¡nuestros vencedores del año pasado!

Toda la gente se volvió loca, gritaban sus nombres al unísono, les chiflaban y les aventaban rosas. Por un momento quiso voltear, pero recordó las instrucciones de su mentor y estilista, y mantuvo su mirada dorada hacia el frente.

Estaban por llegar hasta el balcón presidencial, donde Amón estaba parado de tal forma que inspirara poder y los intimidara, pero eso no se lo iba a permitir ella.

Estaban a pocos metros, de pronto sus atuendos empezaron a sacar llamas artificiales que lucían demasiado reales, sólo que esta vez no sólo la tenían en la cola del vestido, en la bufanda de Mako y en el adorno para el cabello, sino que las llamas estaba en todo su vestido y en la camisa y pantalón del maestro fuego y con la luz del ocaso sólo hacía que las llamas combinaran con el sol.

Miro por un momento a Mako y apretó su mano, dándole a entender que deberían alzar sus manos, justo como el año pasado. El entendió a la perfección y formo un rayo en la palma, provocándolo un pequeño cosquilleo a ella. Quiso utilizar agua, para dar la impresión de sus dos elementos volverse uno sólo, pero ahora ella no sólo era agua, si no también fuego, eso era lo que el vestido quería decir, por lo que dejo salir una llama de su mano, sabiendo que no lo lastimaría. El sonrió ampliamente y levantó sus manos, ambos volviendo a ver hacia frente y con la mirada cínica.

La gente comenzó a victoriarlos más fuerte, ya que sus manos se veían increíbles, casi como si fuera una ilusión. Ambas manos estaban entrelazadas entre un fuego ardiente y un rayo poderoso y aquello, viéndolo de donde lo vieras se veía poderoso y perfecto.

Por fin estuvieron frente a frente a Amón, por lo que ella no quiso bajarla la mirada. El presidente se la siguió, pero no sólo tenía la mirada azulada de la avatar sobré de él, sino que también la dorada del maestro fuego. No era tonto y sabía perfectamente que esa era la manera de ambos de provocarlo, sonrió maliciosamente dentro de su máscara al pensar de qué forma los torturaría en la arena. 

- nunca me voy a cansar de ese truco. Fue una excelente idea que le metieras el rayo Mako- los alabo Asami que seguí a emocionada por el desfile.

-muy bien hecho ustedes dos, bueno ahora vamos a descansar, que aún tengo varias cosas que decirles.

Ambos asintieron y se fueron directo al elevador-¿Asami y Tahno no vienen con nosotros?-pregunto Korra al ver que se quedaban atrás.

-no, ellos van a hablar con algunos patrocinadores.

Se subieron al elevador y justo antes de que se cerrará, una mujer de la misma edad de Tenzin se subió. Tenía el pelo alaciado y corto de color gris, un par de cicatrices le recorrían su rostro, pero aún así no le quitaban belleza, tenía ojos verdes y un cuerpo bastante cuidado para su edad. Y por alguna extraña razón, tenía un vestido verde con un montón de metal enrollado.

-ustedes tienen un gran diseñador, desde el año pasado saben cómo hacer que esa bola de descerebrados les presten atención-dijo en un tono raramente calmado, pero aún así imponente.

-ammmm, gracias. Supongo-contesto Korra cortésmente, sintiéndose algo incómoda por la presencia de esa extraña mujer.

-y cuéntame ¿qué se siente tener a toda Ciudad República haciendo fila para una noche de pasión contigo? Apuesto a que cualquiera moriría por dormir contigo.

Korra parpadeó un par de veces y entornó los ojos ¿a caso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer ese tipo de comentarios? Mako sólo vio como Tenzin sonreía discretamente.

-pues, para empezar no se sí toda Ciudad República quiera...

-no te estaba preguntando a ti.

-perdón-contesto entre ofendida y sarcástica.

De pronto ella comenzó a quitarse los accesorios y el alambre que le cubría el vestido. No entendía por que estaba haciendo eso y realmente deseo que se bajará en el siguiente piso, sólo esperaba que no fuera del distrito 10 u 11.

-necesito ayuda-informo mientras se colocaba de espaldas a Mako-bájame el cierre, no lo alcanzo.

Korra la miro con odio, no podía creer que esa señora de 50 o 51 años coqueteara de semejante manera con Mako ¿acaso pensaba que tenía 20 años para hacer algo como eso?

El maestro fuego salió de su trance y dudoso comenzó a bajarle el cierre, que afortunadamente le llegaba hasta la espalda baja. Ella se volteó y comenzó a quitarse sin pudor alguno el vestido, teniendo a su mentor y prometido totalmente embobados.

Ella sonrió algo cínica y sarcástica, poniendo los ojos en blanco y controlando se para no quemarle la cara. Ya sabía quién era la segunda en la lista para clavarle el cuchillo.

Por fin término de sacarse el vestido, quedando totalmente desnuda, miro a Mako, después a Korra y finalmente a Tenzin, a quien le guiñó un ojo.

El elevador se detuvo en el piso 7 y las puertas se abrieron.

- ha sido todo un placer compartir el elevador con ustedes, espero verlos pronto- se dio la vuelta y recargó en las puertas del elevador-por cierto, felicidades por la boda.

Dejándose llevar por los celos, la avatar tomo el cuello del maestro fuego y comenzó a besarlo posesivamente, él inmediatamente cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, mientras que ella de vez en cuando abría los suyos para ver con odio a esa "stripper".

Escucho la risita divertida que ella soltó y después de como las puertas se cerraban. En cuanto el elevador comenzó a moverse de nuevo, empujo a Mako lejos de ella y se cruzó de brazos.

Tenzin sólo amplió su sonrisa al notar cómo salía humo de las manos a Korra y como Mako trataba de recordar cómo era respirar.

-Lín Bei Fong, distrito siete y maestra metal-les informo Tenzin divertido. 

Lo único que quería era quitarse ese estúpido vestido y maquillaje, tomar un buen baño caliente y tumbarse en la cama. Definitivamente hubiera preferido que la siguieran viendo como un bocadillo al pasar semejantes humillaciones.

- bueno, debido a la emoción de hoy, se que están cansados y que seguramente se quieren quitar los vestido y dormir. Pero tengo que decirles cosas importantes sobre los vencedores.

-¿cómo qué? ¿Qué algunos de ellos te sugieren que seas buena en la cama? O ¿qué algunos de ellos se desnudarán frente de ti para distraerte?

-por favor Korra, no es para tanto. Si tú hicieras eso, muchos estarían agradecidos.

-como el imbécil de Desna- susurro Mako algo molesto.

-¿para ser igual que esa?- uso un tono muy descriptivo- no gracias.

-está bien, olvidemos eso y concentrémonos en lo importante. Dense un baño y pónganse algo cómodo, los espero aquí para darle una información de los vencedores.

Comenzaron a caminar directo a sus habitaciones, Mako le tomo la mano y la apretó fuertemente.

-no te pongas celosa-le susurro en su oído divertido, como en venganza por lo que ella le digo unas horas antes- sabes que solo contigo me iría a una cama-le dio un tierno beso en el lóbulo de la oreja y después uno muy cerca de su labios, sin más se metió a su cuarto.

Tardo unos cuanto minutos salir de su trance ¿qué quería decir con eso?, acumulo todo su enojo y le dio un puñetazo a su puerta.

-¡eres un imbécil Mako!- le grito a todo pulmón y se fue hecha una furia a quitarse la ropa y ponerse debajo de un chorro de agua caliente para relajarse. 

.

.

. 

Estaba claro que a Tenzin le divertía bastante la situación, ver a Korra en un extremo de un sillón hecha bolita y tapándote con una cobija para que no se viera nada más que no fuera su rostro, rehuyendo de la mirada de Mako.

-bien, sólo les voy a decir la información de los más importantes, es decir con los que formar una alianza sería muy bueno.

Ambos asintieron y vieron fijamente a la pantalla, donde estaba una mujer de unos 60 o 65 años, con su cabello gris largo y unos ojos azules que te transmitían paz.

-Ella es Kya, distrito cuatro, maestra agua y sanadora. Gano los juegos un año antes que yo, fue mentora de Eska y de Desna.

-¿cómo es que gano los juego?-pregunto Mako si quitar la vista de la pantalla.

-hizo alianza con un chico del distrito dos, lo convenció de que podía curarlo en cuanto le hiciera falta, evidentemente confió en ella. Tuvieron una pelea con los chicos del 11 y del 5, ellos ganaron, pero el del distrito dos quedo muy mal herido, y sólo quedaban ellos dos. Por lo que ella lo sano, pero lo que no sabía es que le jalaba sangre con el agua, así que ella lo fue desangrando poco a poco, hasta que lo mato y se convirtió en vencedora.

-muy lindo de su parte.

-muy inteligente de su parte-corrigió su mentor, apretó un botón y paso a la siguiente imagen, la de Bei Fong.

Korra sólo rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca, Mako no pudo evitar sonreír al verla de tan celosa.

-Lín Bei Fong, hija de la mejor maestra tierra, distrito 7. Fue diez años antes del vasallaje. Ella al principio no tenía mucha oportunidad, al menos eso pensaban la mayoría, ya que era bastante bajita y debilucha, se puso a salvo unos cuantos días y se puso a practicar tierra control. Un día cuando estaba buscando alimentó, vio un cuchillo, no me pregunten como pero logró hacer metal control, eso les encanto a los patrocinadores, por lo que al día siguiente le mandaron muchos metros de cable de metal puro, uno de los mejores. Con eso fue que gano los juegos, ya que los manipulaba de cierta forma para que se enrollarán en el cuello de los demás tributos y les cortaba el cuello.

No pudo evitar estremecerse, hasta ahora su concepto de ella no cambiaba. Ahora era una exhibicionista loca que le encantaba cortar cuellos con su metal control.

-la siguiente vencedora es Ursa, distrito dos, hija del gran Zuko, gano el segundo vasallaje de los 25. En ese, mandaron el doble de niños, realmente es increíble como puede transformarte el instinto de supervivencia. Ella hizo alianza con sus tres compañeros de distrito, lamentablemente los tres murieron a manos de los del 11 y 12, que es la única vez que han hecho alianza, claro esta que antes de ustedes con Jinora. Después de eso se quedo sola, encontró un cuchillo y en cuanto vio la oportunidad, los mato a los cuatro de la manera más sangrienta que se puedan imaginar. Cuando llego al final, lo hizo con una chico del uno, mucho más grande que ella, realmente fue la peor pelea que e visto, si Iroh era sangriento, ella era el doble que él, ya que no le importó dejarla sin un ojo o deformarle la cara, al final, la otra chica ya están débil por tanta sangre que perdió y por tantas apuñaladas, haciendo un último esfuerzo, le lanzó un hacha. Ursa la atrapo en el aire y corrió hasta ella dejando, a casi decapitada y convirtiéndose en la ganadora del vasallaje.

-de acuerdo, Ella está loca.

-el siguiente es Habuk, el esposo de Ursa, obviamente distrito dos, maestro fuego. Él le declaró su amor en cuanto llego al distrito, después de eso vivieron felices algún tiempo, después el tuvo que ir a los juegos y Ursa como su mentora tuvo que hacer varios tratos con patrocinadores, al final consiguió muchas cosas útiles, realmente es muy listo, ya que se las ideo para hacer una especie de bomba gigante que abarcara toda la arena, excepto hasta donde estaba él, entonces sólo prendió una llama y toda la arena voló en mil pedazos.

-bueno, teneos aún maniaco que le gusta hacer bombas gigantes-agrego Mako mientras lo veía.

-todo un genio. Después esta Desna, gano hace 9 años, a los catorce, todo un prodigio del distrito cuatro. El es un excelente maestro agua y también sabe luchar cuerpo a cuerpo como tu Korra, sólo que el no usa cuchillos sino más bien tridentes. Gano sus juegos ahogando al chico del 3 y clavándole el tridente en el cuello del 11. Hasta ahora, ha sido el vendedor más joven de la historia. Realmente tiene una voluntad inquebrantable, aunque hay dos personas que realmente le importan, su hermana gemela Eska, que gano los juegos hace 7 años, pero para hacerlo tuvo que matar a su propio compañero de distrito y eso la dejo...algo afectada y se volvió...loca, después de ella esta Kya, su mentora y con la que pasó gran parte de la infancia. Se puede decir que ambos son los puntos débiles del otro.

-¿son todos los peligroso?

-y los más fuertes Korra, es por eso que quiero que hagan alianzas con ellos.

-¡estás loco!-grito la avatar al momento en que se ponía de pie-¿quieres que hagamos equipo con una sanadora que te desangra, con una loca que te corta el cuello con cables de metal, con una sádica que te destaza en pedazos, con un piro maníaco que le encanta las bombas enormes y con alguien a quién le encanta utilizar un tridente para atravesarnos? ¡Nos mataran en cuanto nos descuidemos!

-o los mataran al verlos tan indefensos. Escúchame Korra, ellos pueden darte protección, tú podrás ser el avatar, pero ellos son asesinos experimentados. Mako y tú van a estar bien si al menos tienen de su lado a tres de ellos. Si no hacen alianza con alguien los mataran, entiende eso Korra, por eso quiero que hagan alianza con los más fuertes para que así garantizan un poco de protección.

-protección es lo que menos vamos a tener con ellos.

-corremos el mismo peligro estando con ellos o sin ellos-dijo Mako poniéndose de pie a lado de Korra.

-está bien, hagamos un trato ¿les parece? Mañana son los entrenamientos, entonces, analícenlos y tomen una decisión antes de las entrevistas ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron, aún perturbados por toda la información poco favorable que acababan de recibir.

-váyanse a dormir, mañana es un día pesado.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y se detuvieron en la puerta de la recámara de Korra, el maestro fuego no digo nada, sólo coloco sus manos en la cadera de ella y pego su frente a la de ella, respirando ambos el mismo aire.

-vamos a estar bien, te lo prometo. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño-le susurro contra sus labios y con los ojos cerrados.

No le contesto con palabras, sólo entreabrió sus labios y atrapó los de Mako, se besaron tiernamente por un buen rato, olvidándose momentáneamente de todo ese asunto.

Sólo esperaba que Mako tuviera razón.

.

.

.

_**Continuara...**_

¡Hola gente preciosa!

Realmente lamentó muchísimo mi retraso, es que bueno la universidad a es una locura en inicio de semestre.

Aquí está la continuación, esperando que no me maten por los cambias tan drásticos que hice, pero les voy a explicar el porque.

1, Desna se me hizo perfecto para el papel de Finick Odair, en lo personal Desna se me hizo muy sensual y más al imaginármelo peinado de una cola de caballo, entonces se me ocurrió combinar ambas personalidades,en algunas ocasiones actuara como Desna o como Finick.

2. ¿Quien mejor que Lín Bei Fong para Joahna? En este caso hice algo similar a lo de Desna y Finick y sinceramente, me gusta esa confinación.

3. No pude resistir poner una escena de celos de Mako y Korra, realmente no lo pude resistir, es algo que tenía que hacer en verdad.

Espero les gusté los pequeños cambios que hice, sabe que las sugerencias son bienvenidas aquí.

Pd. Desde ahora para ya no atrasarme con la actualización, en vez de subir el capítulo el jueves, lo voy a subir los sábados (ya se que es domingo, pero ese es mi propósito)

Besos y abrazos.

Atte. Isabella.


End file.
